L'autorité de Tsunade
by Habak
Summary: HARD LEMON ! Sasuke enfin capturé, Tsunade s'empressa de le mettre derrière les barreaux. Ce qu'elle n'aurait imaginé c'est la tournure que les choses allaient prendre, ce que Sasuke allait réveiller en elle...
1. Le retour du traître

Salut à tous ! Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture j'aimerais que vous preniez d'abord que j'ai commencer cette histoire pour moi que j'ai écrit négligemment et en plus de ça sur une application mobile absolument affreuse qui m'empéchait de tout écrire correctement. j'ai corrigé la majorité des erreurs sur PC mais il y à encore des risques de fautes, mais rien d'incompréhensible, sur ce, enjoy !

I do not own Naruto, all rights go to their respective writers.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le jour où Sasuke fût enfin capturé pour être

emprisonné au Village de Konoha. Tsunade se réjouissait de cette victoire,

c'était elle, Godaime, qui commanda les opérations qui mirent fin à cette

traîtrise.

Sasuke arriva au Village enchaîner par des menottes anti chakra et escorter par

une dizaine d'hommes, dont faisaient partie Naruto et Sakura. Tsunade leur fit

savoir bien avant leur arrivée qu'elle exigeait un entretien avec le traître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après la marche de la honte de Sasuke à travers

Konoha, l'escorte et lui même arrivèrent dans le bureau du Hokage.

Toc toc.

"Entrez !"

C'est Sakura qui pris la parole, "Tsunade-Sama, nous vous apportons Sasuke

comme vous nous l'avez ordonner.

\- Très bien, laisser le ici, vous pouvez désormais disposer.

\- M...maais nous ne pouvons vous laisser ici toute seule avec lui Hokage-Sama,

repris un des ninja d'élite qui escortait Sasuke, ce serait bien trop dangereux!

\- Mais pour qui me prenez vous ?! Sortez immédiatement !"

Une fois seuls, Sasuke debout près de la porte, Tsunade esquissa un sourire tout

en ce levant de sa chaise et s'approchant vers Sasuke.

"Te voilà enfin de retour, avec une nouvelle maison confectionnée seulement

pour toi, dis moi Uchiha, quel sensation t'apporte la défaite?

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait amener ici ? Pour me ridiculiser à votre

façon ? Vous êtes pitoyable Tsunade.

\- Pour toi ce sera Hokage Sama petite ordure, tu ne sais pas tout le mal que tu as

causé ici ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire en sorte que tu payes pour chaque

minutes que tu as passer en dehors de ce village en tant que traître."

Sasuke toujours aussi peu expressif " Intéressant, je peux savoir ce qui m'attends

?"

"Non, dit elle avec un léger sourire. Gardes ! Amenez le traître dans sa cellule"

L'escorte qui attendait derrière la porte obéit et suivit l'ordre de son Hokage.

La prison confectionnée pour Sasuke était dans le sous sol du bâtiment principal

du Kage, un forteresse souterraine ou il est impossible de s'enfuir, Tsunade avait

pris cette histoire très à cœur, il suffisait de voir le prison pour s'en rendre

compte

C'est plus tard lorsque le soleil se couchait à peine qu'entra Naruto dans le

bureau du Kage sans frapper et hurlant "Tsuunade !" Le Hokage toujours dans

sa paperasse et toujours de sang froid leva à peine les yeux en guise de réponse

"C'est inacceptable ! Sasuke, qu'est ce que vous cherchez à lui montré? J'ai

visité cette foutu prison! Il ne peut pas être emprisonner dans ces conditions!

Aucun homme ne le peut !" brailla le jeune ninja.

"Naaruto, reprit elle en levant enfin la tête de ses papiers, je me fiche de savoir

ce que tu en penses, j'ai longtemps réfléchis à ce que serait son châtiment, c'est

non négociable, tu peux sortir.

\- Vous rigolez ?! Il n'a aucun vêtement pour commencer, à quoi cela sert il

hein ?! Et les gardes m'ont dit qu'ils serait enchaîné dans sa cellule la quasi

totalité de la journée, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de voir la lumière du jour

!

\- Estime toi heureux de le savoir en vie pour commencer; et puis cesse enfin

d'être naïf! Il n'est pas ton ami. Je ne veux plus te voir entré dans mon bureau

pour me parler de ses conditions c'est bien compris ?

\- Non ce n...

\- Tu sors immédiatement c'est un ordre !"

Naruto pris la porte, sourcils froncés et visage fermé tandis que Tsunade décida

d'aller rendre visite à son prisonnier.

Une fois descendu la centaine de marches menant à la cellule du traître Tsunade

fit sortir les gardes de leur fonctions pendant un moment, leur donnant une

pause en dehors du donjon.

Elle approcha la cellule et entendit

"HHmmm je vous manques déjà ?

\- Sasuke. Si tu savais à quel poinpoint je me réjouis de te savoir enfermé. Je ne

voulais pas perdre une seconde de plus pour te voir croupir ici."

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke sortis de l'ombre pour s'approcher des barreaux et

que Tsunade remarqua la queue immense qu'il avait entre les jambes, ne

pouvant presque pas s'empêcher de la regarder.

" Je méritais un jugement "

Toujours les yeux fixés sur son entre jambe elle répondit " Tu ne méritais rien,

tu n'es rien.

\- Il est drôle de vous entendre dire ça tout en fixant ma..." Tsunade leva le

regard " Je suis surpris c'est tout, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'en fasse une joie

imbécile.

\- Il est déjà flatteur que cela vous surprenne.

Le regard du Kage repris sur cette chose surprenante

\- Ça doit bien être la seul chose de bon en toi, dit elle avec un sourire moqueur "

Sasuke attrapas les barreaux de ses mains tout en s'approchant ce qui laissa

sortir son sexe entre les barreaux.

"Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça que votre apprentie me cour après"

Tsunade n'écoutais plus les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Sasuke elle était

fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, par ce qu'elle avait à portée de main. Elle

commença à passer sa main sur cette queue, de bas en haut.

" On dirait que l'Hokage est une cochonne..

\- Ferme là

\- Sachez une chose, si je vous attrape Hokage, plus rien ne sera capable de vous

sauver, pas même vos cris, dit il avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui oui, je suis le Hokage, un ninja légendaire, toi tu n'es rien contente toi de

te taire."

Toujours la bite de Sasuke en main, elle décida de s'accroupir pour mieux voit

ce qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Toujours autant fasciné elle commence à le

masturbé tout doucement, Sasuke ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'y mettais,

sa bite avait beau être grande TsTsunade avait bien trop de mépris pour lui pour

faire ce genre de choses.

Du coup elle pris sa bite d'une main ferme et commence à la renifler

sensuellement, de haut en bas, dans tout ses recoins, elle sourit, se lève " A quoi

tu t'attendais idiot ? Une fellation ? J'étais juste curieuse, normal pour un

médecin." Sasuke bouche bée finit par regarde Tsunade repartir et appeler les

gardes.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était calculer, le chauffer faisait partis de son plan secret,

personne ne devait le savoir, question d'honneur, mais elle restait quand même

surprise par la taille de son machin, elle alla dormir avec en tête ce qu'elle ferait

le lendemain.

Soleil rayonnant, 11h du matin, Tsunade sort de la douche encore humide, les

gouttes d'eau traversent son corps sublime, elle se sèche et enfile uniquement

son manteau et ses talons habituels, sans rien en dessous, elle ferme

correctement son manteau pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit et

sort de chez elle pour se diriger vers le donjon.

Tsunade traverse le village complètement nue sous son seul vêtement, saluant

les passants, félicitant les nouveaux ninja tout fraîchement sortis de l'académie,

toujours en gardant une main sur l'attache du manteau pour ne prendre aucun

risque.

Une fois arrivé à destination, elle donna pause aux gardes, pris les clés de la

cellule et descendis les escaliers.

"Uchiha, aujourd'hui tu vas me raconter une histoire, dit elle avant même

d'arriver devant la cellule ce qui fit immédiatement se lever Sasuke" "Une

histoire ? Pourquoi ça?

\- Ai je besoin de me justifier ? Racontes moi une histoire, repris elle en

s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret en face de la cellule, une histoire un peu,

comment dire... Chaude, si tu comprends bien.

\- Le genre d'histoire chaude comme celle de Grand Hokage qui passe en prisons

pour renifler la bite de ses détenus?

\- Pff oui plus ou moins ça, elle croisa les jambes, ne prenant pas attention à

l'affront que lui fit le jeune homme, si ton histoire me plaît, je t'en raconterais

une aussi.

\- J'en ai bien une qui devrait plaire. J'étais encore a Konoha ,J'avais passer la

journée à m'entraîner, j'ai donc décider de finir l'après midi aux sources

chaudes, par chance c'était un jour ou les bains étaient mixtes.

\- Ton histoire commence bien, ça me plaît.

\- Une fois prêt je m'approche du bain, regardant qui y était, il n'y avait qu'une

seule personne, Anko. Sa poitrine complètement exposée hors de l'eau.. A

l'époque cela me fit beaucoup d'effet, j'étais en érection avant même d'entrer

dans l'eau..

\- Anko est une belle femme, c'est compréhensible.

\- Bien sur elle le remarqua, je rentre dans l'eau à l'opposer d'où elle ce situait.

Après un moment de détente les yeux fermés je sens une main se poser sur ma

bite. j'ouvre les yeux, elle était la, devant moi.

\- Ahah quel traînée...

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je l'ai embrasser, elle continuait de me masturbé

sous l'eau, alors, pendant qu'on s'embrassait je me suis mis à penser, pour

qu'elle vienne à moi aussi facilement c'est quelle doit être ouverte d'esprit et

sacrément... Co..

\- Cochonne oui continue

-...qquine. J'arrête de l'embrasser, je l'attrape par les cheveux la sort hors de l'eau

sans un mot et la met a genoux devant moi, je prends ma bite et lui met dans la

boucher lui laissant aucun autre choix que de faire son travail de salope.

\- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends? Continue.

\- J'attends votre histoire d'abord, vous aurez la suite après.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te raconter une de mes histoire, en

plus de ça tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Vas-y.

\- Je n'ai bien rien à perdre non plus, regardez moi"

Après ça Tsunade réfléchit, et finit par se dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, il ne

sortirai jamais de ce trou, lui raconter cette histoire serait au final plutôt

divertissant, en observant sa réaction.

"Bien vu gamin, laisses moi le temps de choisir hmmm...

\- Il y en tant que ça, dit il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Plutôt oui. Alors, j'étais dans le bureau de Raikage pour signer un accord dont

je tairais les détails. Ce borné ne voulais rien accepter,il voulait tout refaire et

que j'accepte tout sans conditions, nous sommes restés enfermes dans son

bureau des heures négociants jusqu'au point ou je décides de quitter la pièce, ce

n'étais pas la peine d'y rester une minute de plus, son accord n'était en rien

bénéfique pour Konoha. Je pars ensuite pour l'hôtel ou je résidait proche des

bâtiments des Raikage. J'étais plus que contrariée, j'avais à tout prix besoin de

cet accord.

\- "A tout prix" ? Je crois savoir comment va se terminer cette histoire..

\- Non, tu n'imagines même pas alors tais toi et écoutes. Le soir même un

messager du Raikage frappe à ma porte et me remet un lettre, je prends le temps

de massoir pour la lire et je lis "Tsuunade, si tu veux que cette accord soit signé

avec 50% des bénéfices pour chacun, passes demain matin dans mon bureau,

légèrement vêtue, j'ai du travail pour toi." j'étais sur le cul, légèrement vêtue,

mais qu'est ce qu'il attendais de moi. Voulant cet accord le lendemain je mis un

legging noir, des talons hauts et uniquement un tissu pour recouvrir mes seins,

j'avais déjà asser honte d'avoir à me montrer comme ça dans son village.

\- Vous ne l'auriez jamais fait à Konoha.

-Bien sur que non. J'arrive dans son bureau au petit matin et il me dit "J'avais dit

légèrement, je ne vois même pas tes mollets" le haut était légèrement, même

très légèrement vêtu, qu'est ce qu'il voulait de plus, un legging c'est pas assez

excitant.

\- Je donnerais beaucoup pour vous voir en porter un. Il devait déjà vous avoir

vue nue pour oser rouspéter non ?

\- Non, il est juste stupidement exigeant, sur tout. J'ai ignorer ce qu'il disait et je

lui demande de quel genre de travail il parlait. C'est la qu'il me dit exactement,

qu'il veut que je sois sa "pute" pour la journée, j'ai demander ce qu'il entendait

exactement par la et il me dit " Tu vas passer ta journée sous mon bureau et

dessus, si tu veux cet accord, tu feras tout ce que je te dis pendant 24h" J'ai finis

par accepter en lui faisant comprendre que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait trahir

mon statut et mon honneur de Kage. Il m'a faite passer sous son bureau toujours

habillé et j'ai commencer mon "Travail".

\- Quoi vous allez vous arrêtez la?

\- Bien sûr que oui c'est déjà beaucoup, personne n'est au courant de cette

histoire, tu devrais t estimé heureux.

\- Puisque je ne sortirais jamais d'ici pour s'en arrêter à ça? Ça ne sortira jamais

d'ici vous le savez.

\- Tu pourrais le raconter aux gardes.

\- Et ils y croiraient?

\- Non tu as raison.

\- Alors ?

\- Pffff Uchiha." Sans rien dire Tsunade se leva et partis dans les cuisines du

Donjon, deux heures s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'elle y était entré. En mangeant

elle pensait a ces deux dernières heure et se rendit compte qu'elle prit beaucoup

de plaisir à raconter son histoire.

Revenant auprès de Sasuke, elle lui ordonnât de s'approcher dans un ton qu'elle

se plaisait à utiliser. Une fois collés aux barreaux elle se mit à genoux et le

regardas dans les yeux.

"Ce que je vais faire la... Ne t'y habitues pas" Elle pris sa bite d'une main et

commença à lui faire une fellation. Fermant les yeux elle continua durant une

dizaine de minute en emmenant des gémissement. Sasuke voyait bien qu'elle

prenait plaisir à le sucer. Sa queue était pleine de salive, Tsunade commence à

baisser son manteau, le haut uniquement, le milieu restant attacher par une

ficelle, elle le regardait maintenant dans les yeux.

Sasuke complètement ébahi ne pouvait retiré son regard de sa poitrine exposée,

en plus de le sucer, elle lui dévoilait son corps, le corps dont tout habitant de

Konoha rêve!

En faisant son travail la poitrine de Tsunade bougeait légèrement, la queue de

Sasuke était Grande Tsunade était forcée de faire de grands mouvements.

Elle retira la bite de sa bouche "aaaaah" laissant échapper un grand

gémissement. "Tu es endurant tu n'a même pas joui" elle se leva, toujours

poitrine au vent. "Alors quoi ? Tu as perdu la parole Uchiha?"

"C'est surprenant venant de celle traitais d'ordure hier encore.

-Tu es une ordure, le mot est bien faible, pour l'instant c'est moi qui fait ce que

je veux de toi, du moins, de ce que tu as entre les jambes, toi, je m'en fiche, tu

n'es rien.

\- Il y a bien une question que je me pause.

\- Hmm, repris elle montrant son manque d'intérêt.

\- Si vous n'aviez rien sous votre manteau de ce que j'ai vue. La deuxième partie

est elle aussi peu vêtue?

\- Ahahah, effronté.

\- Vous avez les clés, pourquoi ne pas m'ouvrir pour que je m'occupes de cette

"deuxième partie" ?

-AAhah ne comptes pas la dessus Uchiha. Je pars.

\- Non ! Racontez moi au moins le reste de l'histoire.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais me rasseoir et te rencontrer le reste, parce que tu as eu le

courage de me dire et de croire que tu pourrais un jour me baisé ahahah."

Sasuke ne savait plus si il devait rire ou pleurer de cette situation plus qu

étrange.

"Comme je te l'ai dit j'étais dans le bureau de Raikage à 9h, ce matin il avait un

programme charger, beaucoup de gens à recevoir dans son bureau, et moi j'étais

la, en train de le sucer pendant qu'il enchaînait les rendez vous, au départ j'étais

en panique, je me disais que quelqu'un entendrais un bruit de bouche ou que

quelqu'un me verrait tout simplement, au bout d'une heure ou deux je ne m'en

souciais plus, je voulais juste en finir, signer cet accord et m'en aller, mais il

était seulement 11h, la journée était loin d'être finie. A cette heure même, il me

dit de me relever, qu'il n'avait plus de rendez vous.

Je me lève donc, m'assied sur son bureau face à lui et lui demande une pause

qu'il me refuse. J'avais encore le bouche pleine de salive, de bave quand entre

un client dans le bureau, j'étais la habillé comme une pute, visage barbouillé,

impossible de me cacher je ne savais plus ou me mettre, j'ai donc du assumer,

du moins, il l'a fait pour moi "AAh Kiozyn entre je t'attendais! Toujours prêt à

signer ce contrat ? Assied toi.

\- Raikage cela faisait longtemps. Vous avez une nouvelle assistante ahah ?

\- Non du tout, tu as en face de toi Tsunade, Kage du village de Konoha, elle ma

sucer toute la matinée ahah regarde moi ça, dit il en lui prenant son visage.

\- Mais...!

\- Quoi Tsunade quoi ? Tu ne m'a pas sucer depuis ce matin ? Alors qu'est ce que

tu fais la habillé comme ça hein? Vas dire bonjour à mon ami comme il se doit,

n'oublie pas notre accord.

\- ahah approchez donc Hokage"

Je suis aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai sucer le type, mais c'est la que tout a dégénérer, il

a commencer à déchiré mon legging pour me baisé pendant que le Raikage

m'ordonnait de le sucer et vice versa. A 14h on y étais encore, j'étais en train de

me faire baisée comme jamais par deux types, et tout ça sans une seule pause.

Enfin si, j'ai eu le droit à la "pause réunion" bien plus tard.

"Tsunade on à frappe à la porte, va ouvrir !

\- Quoi ? Mais... Non pas comme ça je suis nue et pleine de votre foutu sperme.

-Va ouvrir petite pute maintenant ! Accueille ces gens comme il ce doit.

\- Quoi? Tu as dit "ces" ? Ils sont combien ?

-ahah une dizaine, tu les connais, que des grosses têtes du pays du feu, ils vont

se faire un plaisir de te voir comme ça j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été très dur

pendant tes négociations avec eux.

Forcement j'ouvre la porte, je ne vois que des bouches bées et des yeux grands

ouverts.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'étais devenue l'attraction, toujours sur le bureau

pendant qu'ils négociaient autour du bureau.

\- Au final plusieurs personnes sont au courant de cette histoire, repris Sasuke

-Personne dans le village, et laisse moi terminé. Pour finir ils m'ont tous baisée

jusqu'à leur dernière goûte, ce jour la j'ai perdu mon honneur avec tout les

négociateurs du pays du feu.

\- Waw. C'était très intéressant.

\- Oui

\- Tsunade Sama, dit il en tenant sa queue dans la main, hors de sa cellule."

Elle regarda, se remis à genoux " Pourquoi pas j'ai beaucoup parler" Elle posa

les clés à sa droite pour pouvoir prendre la bite de ses deux mains et le sucer

comme il ne la jamais été.

Après quelques coups de langues, gémissements, Sasuke l'attrapât sauvagement

par les cheveux et appuya sa tête pour qu'elle le suce jusqu'au bout et rudement,

elle ne refusa pas, elle était dedans, prenant elle aussi son plaisir, elle oubliait

même à qui elle le faisait et ou elle était.

"Petite salope tu aimes ça"

Elle ne répondis pas, concentrée. C'est la que Sasuke la lâcha d'une seule main

et attrapa la clé discrètement, avant même qu'elle le fasse jouir, il se mit à reculé

au fond de sa cellule.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Uchiha qui ta ordonné de...m..m.. les clés !

Rends les moi ! Immédiatement!

\- ahahah en ce moment même je me demande encore si je vais gentil ou pas

avec toi Tsunade.

\- Ne me tutoie pas et rends moi ces clés c'est un ordre de ton Hokage !

\- On vas joué à un petit jeu avant.

\- quel genre ?

\- Le genre "est ce que notre chère Hokage porte des sous vêtements".

\- Tu as déjà vu mes seins ça ne te suffis pas ?!

-Enlève tout Tsunade, et j'ouvrirai cette porte pour que tu puisse prendre les

clés

\- Grrr"

Mécontente elle se voyait obligé de se dévêtir devant desserra

délicatement sa ceinture, laissant le manteau tomber sur ses pieds. Elle cachait

son entre jambe de ses deux mains.

\- ah ah alors L Hokage de notre village se balade sans rien sous sa robe. Dans

quel but?

\- Tais toi et passe moi la clé

\- Je tiens mes promesses, je vais ouvrir ma cellule."

Il fit sa part du marché, ouvrit la porte et reculas au fond de sa cellule, posant le

trousseau de clé sur sa bite.

"Tu peux venir les cherchés.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? repris elle en s'approchant tout doucement.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai dit que j'ouvrirai la porte, je l'ai fait."

A peine Tsunade dans la cellule, il vola comme un éclaire vers la grille de la

cellule, s'enferma dedans Avec elle et jetas la clé a travers les barreaux dans le

gouffre du donjon.

"MAAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT IMBECILE?! Il est impossible de

refaire des clés de la sorte et les barreaux sont incassables on est condamnés a

vie !

\- Je sais Tsunade, lui dit il en l'attrapant par le coup, à partir de maintenant cette

prison sera un attraction.

\- Q..Qu'est ce que tu raconte.

\- Un attraction pour moi, et pour les Habitants de Konoha qui pourront venir

voir leur Hokage se faire basée par leur pire ennemi, Sasuke.

\- Tu as perdu la tête!

\- Non, je t'ai promis que quand je t'attraperais, rien ne pourras te sauver, il jeta

Tsunade contre le sol, la mis à quatre pattes bien qu'elle essayait de se débattre

et lui rentra sa queue dans le cul d'un coup sec.

\- AAAAAH GARDES ! GARDES !Sasuke arrêtes! "

Rien ne l'arrêta, pas même la sur-agitation de Tsunade.

Les trois gardes arrivèrent, mais impuissants contre les barreaux ils ne

pouvaient que voire la chute de leur Hokage.

Sasuke lui mettait des fessées, la traitait de tout les noms tout en l'enculant aussi

fort qu'il le pouvait.

Pendant que les gardes partaient à la recherche de renforts Sasuke prenait grand,

très grand plaisir à faire découvrir les joies de la pénétration anal à Tsunade, il y

allait très fort, impossible pour elle de contenir ses cris. "SSasuuuukeeee

arrêtes! Arrêtes et tu aura..AAH! Tout ce que tu veux je t'en supplie! Aghn!

SASUUKEE!

\- Mais j'ai déjà ce que je désire, ton gros cul rien que pour moi, et ma

vengeance" Rien n'y faisait, Tsunade pouvait tout essayer il y allait toujours

plus vite et plus fort, même à quatre pattes elle peinait à se tenir, elle se faisait

comme enfoncer en sol, Sasuke la pénétrant de toute ses forces elle y était forcé.

"Lève toi grosse pute." Il sortis doucement la totalité de sa queue pour attraper

l'Hokage par les cheveux afin de la lève, face à lui. " Alors ça te plaît?" Bien sûr

toute décoiffée et déboussolé qu'elle était elle ne répondit pas, elle ne pensait

qu'à récupérer son souffle."D'ici 5minutes les habitants de Konoha vont

débarqués, quand il arriveront tu seras à mes genoux, en train de sucer la longue

bite qui t'intriguais tant.

\- Nan Sasuke ne fait pas ça! Pas devant eux, tout ce que tu veux mais pas devant

eux, je suis leur Hokage Sasuke! Dit elle prise de panique.

-Chuuuut je n'ai pas finis, je vais t'offrir à tout ces gens qui veulent te baiser,

ceux qui en ont toujours rêver lorsque tu te pavanait devant eux, lorsque à la vue

de ton cul il n'avait qu'une envie...mais tu leurs était inaccessible, parce que tu

es une putain superficielle! Aujourd'hui tu vas faire plaisir à tout ces gens, tu ne

sera plus la femme dont tout le monde rêve, mais celle que tout le monde a déjà

baisée, ce genre de pute de Konoha."

Tsunade comportement bouche bée, incapable de répondre, elle imaginait la

graviter de la chose. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, est que Sasuke

avait utilisé son Sharigan pour lui faire croire qu'il avait jeté la clé, elle est donc

toujours dans sa cellule.

Sans un mot il mit Tsunade à genoux, lui attrapa les cheveux des deux mains et

lui fit avaler sa queue, elle le regardait pendant qu'elle le suçait, espérant qu'il

changerait d'avis, il sourit et hocha la tête pour refuser tout en esquissant un

léger sourire, après ça il retira sa bite de sa bouche et il ordonnât " Ouvre la

bouche!" d'un ton sec. Il commença à se masturbé rapidement pour se finir dans

la bouche de Tsunade. alors qu'elle était la, bouche ouverte, yeux fermés elle

récoltât tout le foutre dans la bouche et sur le visage, c'était extrêmement

abondant. "AAAAHHhhh! Ton visage est beaucoup plus beau recouvert de

sperme Tsunade" dit il pendant qu'elle avalait tout le foutre qu'elle avait en

bouche.

Lorsqu'on entendait les gens du village descendre les escaliers Sasuke s'assit sur

le banc de la cellule et dit " Les invités arrivent, nettoie ma bite et montre leur

l'exemple que tu représentes.

\- Sasuke il est encore temps d'arrêter tout ça! Tu aura tout ce que tu désires!

TOUT !

-Met toi au travail"

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, elle se mit à quatre pattes entre ses jambes

pour lui lécher la bite, nettoyer tout le sperme qu'elle n'avait pas reçu sur le

visage.

"OOh mon dieu Hokage-sama!" une grande partie des habitants de Konoha

étaient arrivés sur place. Ils avaient devant les yeux leur Hokage complètement

nue, à quatre pattes, du sperme plein le visage faisant une fellation à l'ennemi

publique du village, cela dépassait l'entendement! Ils restaient la yeux ébahis,

sous le choc.

Tsunade n'osait même pas regarder les habitants, elle restait sur son travail,

sucer la bite de Sasuke, elle commençai à se demander si elle ne l'avais pas

chercher, à le chauffer comme ça, profiter du faite qu'il soit enfermer...

Après 10 bonne minutes Sasuke poussa Tsunade, qui se releva sur ses genoux,

l'observant. "Peuple de Konoha, aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Qui n'a pas rêver

de se faire sucer par notre chère et tendre Tsunade? Celle qui ne donne aucune

opportunité à aucun homme de ce village. Aujourd'hui elle est à vous. Tsunade

approches toi des barreaux et va satisfaire ces monsieur." Hésitante elle n'eus

d'autre choix que d'y aller, elle se leva, décidée d'en finir au plus vite. Une fois

bien proche des tout ces gens elle se mit à genoux et dit : "Sortez vos queues, je

suis là pour ça".

Trois hommes s'approchèrent immédiatement, révélant leurs bites à leur

Hokage, soumise, il passèrent leurs bites à travers les barreaux, elle commençait

par sucer celui qu'elle avait devant elle pendant quand masturbait les autres des

ses deux mains.

Les trois homme peinaient à croire ce qu'il leur arrivait, elle paraissait faire ça

avec passion, elle enchaînait une bite à l'autre pendant que le reste de ma foule,

une vingtaine de personne observait. Tsunade fit rapidement jouir les trois

premiers hommes, elle prit tout sur les seins, c'est à dire ce moment qu'elle se

leva pour retourner voir Sasuke qui lui chuchota à l'oreille " Tu veux sortir ? Tu

dois satisfaire tout ces hommes à l'extérieur, comme gage de bonne volonté je

t'ouvre la cellule" il lui montra les clés "M..mmais comment ?" Tsunade prit

deux secondes de réflexion pour comprendre que Sasuke l'avais dupé avec son

Sharigan, elle avait fait ça pour rien.

Très contrarié elle se dit qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle devait, en finir vite et

repartir dans son bureau, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se venger.

Elle acquiesça auprès de Sasuke, il lui ouvrit, elle approcha de cette vingtaine

d'homme se mit entre eux tous et commençait à défaire la ceinture des premiers

pendant que les autres le faisaient seul.

Tsunade se trouvait au milieu d'une vingtaine d'homme de son village, nue et

recouverte de sperme, prête à les vidés, il fallait voir le spectacle que ça

représentait.

Elle entama très vite son travail en enchaînant les verges une par une, faisant le

tour d'elle même pour en oublier aucune, certains d'entre eux la laissait faire

pendant que d'autres forçaient leurs bites au fond de la gorges, certains lui

lançaient quelques insultes pendant qu'elle avalait leurs verges. "Petite pute"

"J'ai toujours su que tu suçais bien" "Salope! Ta finis par l'avoir ma queue

hein?" c'était ce genre de chose quelle entendait.

Après de nombreuse éjaculations certains hommes décidèrent de prendre les

devants, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par les hanches pour surélever son cul en la

mettant debout pendant qu'elle était courbée pour sucer les autres, il la pénétra

toujours en l'attrapant par les hanches. Il lui mettait des fessées d'une force

extrême ce qui faisait pousser des gémissement à Tsunade toujours bouche

pleine.

Plus personne ne se gênait, des doigts dans le vagin, dans l'anus, des mains sur

les seins, des baffes sur les seins, sur le visage, des décharges de sperme partout

et en abondance. Elle n'était plus rien, plus rien qu'un objet sexuelle pour

satisfaire la frustration des villageois.

Le plus étonnant est qu'elle acceptait toute sorte d'humiliation, elle n'y était plus

obligé, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était aux commandes. On dirait qu'elle voulait

se faire pardonner d'avoir recalé tout ces gens, des les avoir excités rien qu'en

passant devant eux, comme si elle avait pris conscience de tout ça.

Elle n'était plus qu'un sac à foutre, elle reçu des éjaculations partout, aussi bien

qu'on ne voyais plus son visage, presque plus ses seins ni son cul. Mais elle en

avait enfin finit, Sasuke fit comprendre à tout le monde qu'il fallait partir,

pendant que Tsunade tomba au sol.

"Tu as fait du bon travail Tsunade" dit Sasuke en sortant de la cellule, clés à la

main. Une fois approché d'elle, sa queue à quelques centimètres de son visage

elle lui dit " Donne moi ta queue, donne la moi s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ?! Après tout le travail que je t'ai donner tu n'es pas rassasié?

-J'en ai plus rien à foutre, tu as tout gâcher je veux faire ce qu'il me plaît. Parlait

elle d'un ton monotone.

\- Nan. Prends les clés, je suis un homme de parole, et enferme moi dans ma

cellule, et si tu veux ma queue, repasses demain." Tsunade utilisa ses dernière

forces pour se lever en enfermer Sasuke en cellule. Il ne lui restait que question

"Comment est ce que je vais rentré je suis recouverte de sperme?". Elle prit son

long manteau avec lequel elle était venue pour s'essuyer le visage et le reste. Le

manteau tout sale et chiffonner elle n eue d'autres choix que de rentré

complètement nue, elle elle n'allait pas a rencontré grand monde si elle allait au

bureau plutôt que chez elle.

Elle gravis les escaliers du donjon pour arriver au petit chemin qui sépare l'entré

au bâtiment des Kages. Un fois dans le bâtiment bien sûr les gardes et les

réceptionniste la virent, elle leur dit de se taire avant même qu'ils ne prononcent

un mot. Une fois dans son bureau elle se posa sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur le

bureau, et dormis.


	2. Deux assistants, deux !

*Le lendemain matin*

"Bonjour!

-Ah Sakura comment tu vas ?

\- Plutôt bien, je suis venu une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui pour préparé les

rendez-vous maîtresse Tsunade

\- Tu fais bien Sakura, on a vu rentré Tsunade-Sama hier de très mauvaise

humeur, sois cool aujourd'hui, conseilla le réceptionniste.

-Mince ?! Elle est extremement difficile lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur,

j'espere qui ça lui à passé depuis hier !

-Oui je crois bien qu'elle n'est pas rentré chez elle depuis"

Sakura s'empressa de monter les escaliers pour enfin frapper à la porte de

Tsunade. *Tooc toc!* "Maîtresse Tsunade c'est moi Sakura, puis je entré?"

n'entendant rien Sakura décida d'entrer, elle y trouva sa maîtresse avachie sur

son bureau, toujours endormie, habillée de son manteau de Kage."Maîtresse

Tsunade! Réveillez vous !

\- Hmmm Sakura ? Dit elle doucement en relevant ses yeux.

-Mais que c'est il passer bon sang ?

-Sakura, va me chercher de quoi m'habiller s'il te plaît, il faut que tu me rendes

un service, je vais aller sous la douche de l'établissement apportes moi des

vêtements propres, tu as un double des clés de chez moi.

-M..mmais maîtresse...

\- ne discutes pas Sakura.

-B..bbien."

Une fois consciente et manteau propre sur le dos Tsunade se mit à reflechir,

Sasuke c'était jouer d'elle, elle avait compris qu'il voulait qu'elle se sentent

humilié devant les habitants de Konoha, mais le fait que le manteau était propre,

était la preuve que cette scène avec les villageois n'était qu'une illusion. Tsunade

sauta sous la douche, tout d'abord pour se rafraîchir, se réveiller, mais surtout

pour nettoyé les restes d'hier. Elle y est rester plus d'une heure à pensé.

Une fois douche prise elle trouve ses vêtements que Sakura lui a apporter, un

legging noir,un T shirt blanc extrêmement décolleté,des chaussures sportives et

des sous vêtements fin de lingerie rouge "PPfff Sakura tu as le don de choisir

des vêtements pour assisté à des rendez-vous importants..." se mit elle a pensé.

Une fois prête elle se redirigea vers son bureau, c'était le jour des réclamations

et elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être extrêmement différent.

Des heures plus tard (et plusieurs réclamations plus tard) deux jeunes homme

entrèrent dans le bureau. "Bonjour Hokage Sama, nous somme Suzuke et

Nagake.

-Oui, qu'avez vous à me dire ?

-Nous savons que votre assistante Shizune est en vacance, nous nous proposons

donc en tant qu'assistant.

-AAhah vous ne manquez pas de culot, assistant d'hokage n'est pas un vulgaire

travail saisonnier, et quel age avez vous pour commencer ?

\- J'ai 17 ans et Nagake 20.

-Et vous pensez être capable de me satisfaire ?

\- Oui nous somme sérieux et rigoureux.

\- Nan, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous êtes capable de me satisfaire, en tant

que femme ?

-EEuh mais..euuh

\- Baissez vos pantalons."

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent et firent, tout d'eux pantalon aux

genoux, en attendant une réponse du Hokage.

"Pas mal, j'ai vu mieux mais pas mal" Tsunade était particulièrement intriguée

par la taille de la queue de Suzuke, elle était énorme, pas autant que celle de

Sasuke, mais pour son âge, c'est très intéressant.

"Enlevez vos vêtements je vais vous tester, c'est la moindre des choses"

Une fois nus les deux s'installèrent sur le bureau du Kage, Tsunade toujours

habillée, debout entre les deux jeunes homme commença à les masturbés, pour

les mettre en état mais aussi pour voir la taille des machins à pleine puissance.

Celle de Suzuke toujours gagnante, celle de Nagake avait une taille au dessus de

la normal, mais "elle est extrêmement large" chuchota Tsunade, c'est le genre de

bite qui lui plaît beaucoup, et la elle en avait de deux genre!

"Les garçons j'ai bien vos bites c'est un bon point, mais il faut savoir que ça ne

suffit pas, il faut savoir me surprendre !"

Après cette phrase même Suzuke sauta du bureau, face à Tsunade "Vas y suces

mon pote, je m'occupe de toi" Il lui mit une fessée, lui baissa légèrement son

legging, de quoi voir sa chatte. Tsunade pris délicatement la bite de Nagake

dans sa main et se pencha vers elle pour la sentir, l'embrasser, la lécher. Pendant

que Suzuke écarta les fesses de Tsunade de ses deux mains pour les lécher ses

parties avec passion, le petit était doué, et Tsunade le sentait bien. Toujours en

train de travailler Nagake, elle commençai à gémir du bien que lui faisait son

collègue "UUghn! Ouh!" ce qui excita Nagake encore plus " Aller suces moi !"

Tsunade n'en fit rien, c'est la qu'il attrapa ses deux queue de cheval d'une main

pour lui relever la tête et lui mettre la bite au niveau des lèvres.

Elle commença son travail, bouche ouverte elle commença par engloutir son

gland, remplis de liquide due à l'excitation quelle lui a procurer. A chaque fois

qu'elle arrivait au bout de sa queue il lui levait la tête pour la voir essoufflé avec

tout ce liquide reliant ses lèvres à sa bite, il le fit pendant un léger moment,

jusqu'à ce que Suzuke se redit encore qu'elle voulait qu'on la surprenne.

"Montes sur le bureau, engagea Suzuke lui mettant une fessée, si tu veux de la

surprise il va falloir assumé maintenant"

Tsunade monta sur le bureau, se leva pour pouvoir enlever son bas pendant que

les deux jeunes ninja la regardaient faire et se remis à genoux sur son bureau.

Les deux sont montés sur le bureau un de chaque côté, Nagake s'accroupit pour

masser les seins de Tsunade et enlever son T shirt, Tsunade leva les bras pour

facilité les choses, et regarda Nagake dans les yeux attendant qu'il fasse quelque

chose, et il ne perdit pas une seconde, après avoir admiré les dessous rouge du

Hokage il passes sa main délicatement sur le dessus des seins de Tsunade en

finit par lui enlever son dessous pour voir la totalité de ce qu'ils cachaient, et

c'était divin, des seins doux et parfaits qu'il massa avec passion avant de

commencer à lécher ses tétons.

Pendant que Nagake s'amusait à jouer avec la poitrine de son Hokage, Suzuke

lui passait sa queue sur tout le Visage de Tsunade qui le fixait en souriant

légèrement, "Tu l'aime cette queue ?" cette question ne fit qu agrandir le sourire

de Tsunade "Nagake enlève lui le reste de ses sous vêtement et fais la monter

sur toi, de dos" Nagake fit ce qu'il lui demanda, il s'allongea sur le dos, pris

Tsunade par le ventre la mettant dos à lui, et inséra sa large queue dans le vagin

de Tsunade qui était extrêmement humide "AAahgh" elle en gémis de plaisir, la

queue de Nagake était spéciale, difficile à accepté en entier mais après quelques

vas et viens elle réussi.

Alors que Tsunade se remettais à peine de la large queue de Nagake, Suzuke

S'agenouilla devant et pour lui aussi entré par le même trou que Nagake, et ce

en même temps que lui. "Non ça les garçons vous oubliez ça passera jamais j'ai

déjà du mal avec une seule" la chatte de Tsunade avait beau être extrêmement

lubrifié elle n'en était pas moins serrée mais Suzuke n'en fit qu'à sa tête il lui

passa la main sur la poitrine et dit seulement "SShhh" en commençant par inséré

son gland.

"AAah" le premier gémissement de Tsunade était de plaisir, mais le second,

lorsque Suzuke continuait de pousser était tout autre "GGnnhh" Tsunade yeux

fermés et dents serré essayait d'assumer les deux bite de ses peut être future

assistants, alors que Nagake n'arrêtait pas ses allés retour au plus profond de sa

chatte. "Ggnnhh ! AH ! Suzuke retire toi et approche.

\- Pourquoi Tsunade ?

-GGnnh ne discutes pas donne moi ta queue."

Suzuke retira la moitié de sa queue qu'il avait réussi a entré pour laisser Tsunade

échapper un long et grand gémissement de plaisir tandis que Nagake en profitait

pour bourriné comme jamais. Suzuke offrit sa queue à la bouche de Tsunade

comme elle le lui avait demander, elle prit sa bite d'une main, commence à la

sucer en crachant dessus de temps en temps, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit regorgé de

salive et de mouille.

"Retournes y" ordonna Tsunade, Suzuke repris donc position, entrant

extrêmement facilement la moitié de sa verge du à l'élargissement qu'il avait

travailler un peu plus tôt, et c'est la qu'entra en jeu ce que lui avait fait Tsunade.

Il entrait sa bite beaucoup plus facilement sans que Nagake ne s'arrête une

seconde, Tsunade était très exciter par cette action ce qui facilitait aussi les

choses et c'est la que la queue de Suzuke était enfin entièrement en elle. les deux

jeunes Ninja commencèrent enfin à bourriné les entrées de leur Hokage comme

si c'était un simple plan cul, sans respect.

"AAgnh ! OH! Ah ah aah les garçons vous êtes géniaux je vous enga.. Eng..

ENGAAAGES iaaaaaaaaa!" Dit elle lorsque la jouissance l'interrompu

brutalement les deux garçons n'arrêtait pas pour autant, Tsunade tremblait de

partout, à deux doigt de tomber du bureau, elle essayait de les faire se retiré

mais Nagake lui tenait les bras et Suzuke les jambes, elle n eu d'autre choix que

d'accepter son orgasme puissant.

Une fois jouissance passée les deux ninja se retirèrent du vagin de leur Kage

pendant que se leva, remettant pieds au sol pour réalisé que ce qu'elle venait de

faire était génial. Elle était toute souriante " Les garçons, vous avez le droit de

jouir sur mes seins, après ça on à du travail pas de temps à perdre!" les deux

descendirent du bureau sans dire un mot, guidant Tsunade à genoux l'aggripant

par les cheveux.

Tsunade à genoux Nagake la regarda, pensif, pendant que Suzuke se masturbais

pour enfin se finir sur les seins de Tsunade,'qu'elle joignait avec ses deux mains

pour être sur que rien ne lui échappe, Suzuke déversa tout sur les seins, pas une

goutte de perdu pour Tsunade. "Et toi alors Nagake ? Tu n'a pas envie ?"

toujours en la regardant, il décide de la mettre dos au sol brutalement, et d'un

coup il l'a pris par le creux intérieur des genoux pour faire venir ses genoux au

sol "Hyphe!", presque à côté de son visage, Nagake se mis en hauteur pour que

sa bite puisse accéder au vagin de Tsunade et entra très brusquement pour

commencer à la pilonner.

"HHaaaa Nagake ! Doucement je ne suis pas à l'aise là! " Nagake faisait la

sourde oreille, il était sur le point de jouir et peu lui importait que son Hokage

soit mal à l'aise, après de violente pénétrations il se retira, laissant le corps de

Tsunade s'étendre sur le sol, il se releva, mis la main sur sa queue pour se finir

et déchargea tout ce qu'il avait sur le corps de Tsunade, toujours allongée au

sol"

"Tsunade c'était génial" affirmèrent les deux garçons. Tsunade se leva et leurs

dit "Quand ce genre d'amusement est terminé c'est Tsunade-sama ou Hokage

sama, on retrouve ses formules de politesses est ce que je me suis bien faite

comprendre ?

-Oui Hokage Sama

-Toutes nos excuses Hokage sama

-Bien, je préfères. On disposes de douches dans cet établissement, vous allez

vous laver ici pour éviter de vous faire rentré chez vous, prenez vos vêtements

et suivez moi" Tsunade en fit autant, elle prit ses vêtements, ouvrit la porte de

son bureau aillant conscience que personne ne rodait dans le couloir et se

précipita dans les douches avec les deux jeunes garçons.

"AAah qu'elle plaisir de passé sous l'eau, profitât Tsunade à peine entré sous la

douche, hey les garçons approchez vous il n'y à qu'un jet d'eau n'ayez pas peur"

les deux garçons s'approchèrent, à moitié collés à Tsunade.

Tsunade voyant que les garçons étaient gênés à cause du petit sermon qu'elle

leur avait fait elle leur fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, elle

prit l'éponge et le savons et commença à laver les deux garçons tout en

discutant. "Vous savez, je porte une attention particulière à mes assistants, et au

vue des relations que nous avons eu et que nous auront, je ne veux pas que vous

soyez intimidez par moi, en publique vous agirez comme de simple assistant

respectueux, mais entre nous je veux qu'on soit comme amis, si vous avez

besoin dune confidente il ne faut pas hésiter, si vous voulez me poser une

question non plus, même si c'est personnel, d'accord? Dit elle tout en continuant

de passer l'éponge sur le Torse de l'un puis de l'autre.

\- Tsunade Sama... On a toujours entendu dire que vous étiez stricte et

intransigeante, comment se fait il que... Vous nous ayez proposer de frire es

choses dans votre bureau..eet.. Que nous soyons ici dans les douches avec vous..

Se livra Suzuke

-AAhah, Tsunade sourit, et bien il faut croire que je suis ouverte d'esprit, et

surtout, que je sais gardé mes actions secrète. Ah et bien sûr aussi parce que...

(Tsunami commence à passer l'éponge sur la queue de Suzuke)... J'aime la bite,

j'adore ça.

\- On aime tous le sexe, repris Nagake, on en fait pas tous autant que vous."

Tsunade s'accroupit vers Nagake pour lui nettoyer la partie inférieure et repris :

" Oui mais moi, je suis capable de sucer des bites pendant des heures, et, plus

elles sont grandes, plus j'en tire du plaisir, dit elle en regardant Nagake dans les

yeux.

-Aucune femme ne peut faire ça pendant des heures...

-Tu me sous estimes Nagake, bien ! Vous êtes propres, maintenant habillez vous

et allez voir ma secrétaire elle vous dira quoi faire.

\- D'accord Hokage sama, à plus tard !"

Les deux garçons partis Tsunade se sécha, enfila un blouson D'hokage, sans rien

en dessous, comme la veille, pour aller voir Sasuke.

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu, ces deux personnages inédit prendront une place importante dans l'histoire. Le troisième chapitre est déjà écrit, à très vite !**


	3. Prescription médicale

Arrivé dans le donjon, Tsunade se tenait face à Sasuke, sans dire un mot.

Après quelques instants "Vous allez me fixé comme ça pendant longtemps ?Engagea Sasuke.

\- Bravo pour cette manipulation d'hier soir, j'avoue que tu m'a bien eu.

\- J'ai vraiment le droit à des félicitations? Repris Sasuke surpris

\- En quelque sorte. Tu va faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Ahahah vraiment ?

\- Exactement. Je vais t'ouvrir la porte, tu vas invoquer quatre clones pour que je repartes avec eux, et tu rentrera gentillement dans ta cellule.

\- Aaah je vois, vous voulez retrouver les plaisir que vous avez connus hier soir, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de mes clones, pleins d'autres hommes accepteraient de le faire pour vous.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est à toi que je m'en tiens, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me fascinait en toi Uchiha.

\- Si c'est ma queue que vous voulez j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Je laisse un clone à moi ici, et une fois à l'endroit souhaite, j'invoquerais autant de clone souhaités, en plus d'avoir l'original avec vous.

\- Hmmm je suis prête à prendre le risque, ne bouges pas."

Tsunade parti dans les loges du donjon pour y trouver des vêtements pour Sasuke, un haut à capuche surtout, pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Une fois tout ce qu'elle voulait en main, Tsunade retourna vers Sasuke.

"Je pose ces vêtements ici. A la tombée de la nuit te me rejoindra a mon aux sources chaudes, tiens les clés de la cellule, et n'oublie surtout pas de laisser un clone ici.

\- J'ai hâte, à ce soir."

Tsunade repartis chez elle pour se d'étendre elle avait fini le travaille pour aujourd'hui.

Un vingtaine de minutes avant que la nuit tombe, Tsunade arriva aux sources chaude, c'était le moment parfait, plus personne à cet heure ci, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'installer et attendre Sasuke. Une fois dans l'eau elle se mit à pensé, était ce bonne idée de laissé Sasuke sortir ? Après tout il s'est enfermé tout seul l'autre soir, il est plutôt "réglo". A ce moment Tsunade entendit des bruits de pas "Ah te voilà enfin Sasuke.

\- Tsunade ?! Que je suis surprise de te voir ici !"

Tsunade affolé par cette voix féminine se retourna d'un coup pour voir qui elle était.

"KKushina ?! Mais qu'est que tu fais la?

\- Euh et bien je viens me détendre. Tu avais réservé les sources chaudes pour toi aujourd'hui? Je n'ai rien vu sur le calendrier.

\- Euh non non pas du tout je suis juste surprise de voire quelqu'un ici aussi tard."

C'est à ce moment la que Tsunade se mit à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir réservé pour elle. Kushina retira la serviette qui l'entourait pour s'immiscer dans les bains proche de son amie Tsunade.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes de discussion Tsunade ne pensait qu'à l'arrivée de Sasuke, du malaise que cela engendrerait, du mensonge qu'elle devrait anticipé. Et si Sasuke faisait une grosse erreur se disait elle, jusqu'au moment ou Sasuke arriva. Tsunade ne dit pas un mot, Sasuke fit le tour du bassin pour aller s'arrêter à l'opposé d'où se trouvaient Tsunade et Kushina.

"Tsunade mais c'est Sasuke ! Comment se fait il qu'il soit libéré?!

-HHeum il à eu le droit à une sortie diplomatique... Pour son procès.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas eu le droit à un procès, chuchotait elle.

-Si mais cela doit rester secret Kushina."

Sasuke retira la serviette qu'il avait autour du bassin pour déployer son énorme membre en direction des deux jolies femmes.

"WWaw Tsunade regarde ça! Ce qu'il à entre les jambes est énorme !

-Naan mais Kushina tu t'entend pensée? Tu es au courant qu'il déteste ton fils plus que tout hein ?

\- Oui et alors ? C'est leurs affaires pas les mienne, alors je sais pas pour toi mais moi je le mangerais tout cru.

-PPfff c'est lui qui te mangera tout cru...marmot Tsunade

\- Quoi ?

-Heu non rien, je disait que tu ne devait pas te sentie obligé de rester à cause de moi, si la situation te semble gênante tu peux partir.

-AAah non ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste pour apprécier la vue plutôt"

Sasuke était assis à l'autre bout, au rebord du bassin pour que les deux femme puissent bien voir ce qu'il avait à montré.

"HHmmm Tsunade je crois que je vais craquer et aller le voir.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Tu pourrais être sa mère calme toi un peu !

-Ne me dit pas que le monstre qu'il a entre les jambes ne te fait aucun effet ?"

Tsunade soupira en tournant la tête, ce soir elle voulait Sasuke rien que pour elle, mais l'arrivée de Kushina et son envie soudaine d'y goûter avaient tout gâchés.

"Bon moi je me lance, et tu sais quoi, je vais lui dire qu'à toi aussi il te fait de l'effet ahah.

\- Quoi ?! Kushina reviens !" elle était déjà partie.

Kushina s'essaya à coter de Sasuke, elle n'était en aucun cas gêné par sa nudité. "Coucou Sasuke!

\- Bonsoir Kushina.

\- Heum tu sais de quoi on discutait avec notre Hokage.

\- Heum non dites moi ?"

Tsunade les regardait au loin se disant que Kushina allait tout faire capoté, elle ne voulait bien sur pas que ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Sasuke tombe sous les yeux de Kushina, mais elle était en train de donné le feu vert à Sasuke à la place de L'hokage.

"Ça, repris Kushina en attrapant sa bite de pleine main.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui de vous deux cela intéresse le plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais c'est moi qu'il faudra servir en premier, dit elle yeux fixés sur la verge de Sasuke qu'elle avait en main." Sasuke ne rajoutas plus un moment, l'idée de se faire la mère de Naruto était plus excitant que tout, et le fait qu'elle était une femme facile lui donnait seulement envie de la basée sans aucun respect, sans aucune retenue.

Sasuke pris la tête de Kushina pour l'orienter sur sa queue, elle acceptas avec joie et se s'allongea sur le ventre pour être à l'aise. Tsunade observait le spectacle de loin, sourcils à moitié froncés elle regardait Kushina léché le gland de Sasuke, le prendre en bouche, elle avait déjà du mal et Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé "Pfff amatrice".

Kushina était toute mouillé du fait de sucé Sasuke, cette situation lui était fortement excitante, elle apportait du plaisir à celui avec qui si fils est en froid, mais elle 'était pas encore au bout de ses surprise, après n'avoir réussi qu'à engloutir le gland de Sasuke pendant 10min Sasuke commençait à se lasser, il leva alors les yeux vers Tsunade qui hocha la tête de façon à refusé. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade décidais de sortir de l'eau dos tourné au deux autres pour ne pas se donner en spectacle et repris sa serviette pour s'en entouré. Elle se dirigea vers Sasuke, s'accroupit derrière lui pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille "N'ai aucune pitié." Pour enfin repartir dans les vestiaires, se vêtir et partir dîné.

Sasuke sourit, il avait bien compris que Tsunade ne souhaitais pas le présence de Kushina.

"Hmm Sasuke t'a bite à bon goût." après ces mots Sasuke se leva faisant en sorte que la bouche de Kushina ne quittes pas sa bite, ce qui finit par mettre Kushina à genoux pendant que lui était debout.

 _ **Retour sur Tsunade**_

Tout juste sortie de l'établissement de détente Tsunade entrepris le chemin en direction du stand de ramen, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et calmé ses sa nervosité que lui a procuré Kushina.

"Heeeeyyy !"

Tsunade n'entendait rien, bien trop dans ses pensées.

"HHey Tsunade ! Ou est ce que vous allez comme ça?"

Cette fois ci elle l'avait entendu, une voix à la voix chaleureuse et agaçante qu'elle connaissait bien.

"Ah c'est toi Naruto, bonsoir. Et bien figures toi que je vais chez ton vendeur de ramen préféré.

-Chez Ichiraku ? Ne tardez pas trop il va fermé, j'en reviens.

-Merci pour le conseil, mais toi ou est ce que tu vas comme ça?

\- Moi ? Je vais passé un moment aux sources chaudes, dit il avec enthousiasme, rien de mieux qu'un bain chaud avant un entraînement !"

Tsunade esquissa un grand sourire intérieurement avant de souhaité une bonne soirée à Naruto et de se diriger au stand de ramen.

Arrivé au stand Tsunade pris la commande d'un simple bol, et d'une petite coupe de saké "Ne t'inquiètes pas Ayame je sais que vous fermez bientôt je ne tarderais pas aujourd'hui.

-OOh maîtresse Tsunade ne dites pas ça, repris t elle toute timide, vous êtes la bienvenue ici restez autant de temps qu'il vous chante.

\- Ahah tu es mignonne, merci!"

Quelques instant plus tard et un bol de ramen vide, un homme pris place sur le tabouret qui se trouver juste à côté de Tsunade et commanda un simple verre d'eau.

"Bonsoir Hokage"

Tsunade tourna la vue vers l'homme, avant de lui répondre elle l'observa rapidement, il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, était bien habillé, quelqu'un de puissant, ce n'était pas un ninja.

"Bonsoir. A qui ai je l'honneur ?

-Toute mes excuses Hokage je suis Mizuki je représente la société Nozuntawa.

-Oui Nozuntawa, nous avons rendez vous demain c'est bien ça?"

Nozuntawa est la société la plus importante dans le monde ninja, et ce dans tout les pays, ils financent tout les projets, sans exceptions, guerres, construction, équipes tactiques, technologie... Si un seul pays venait à perdre l'appuie de Nozuntawa, il tomberai dans la déchéance, sans aucune finance.

"Oui c'est pour ça que je suis ici, nous sommes arrivés a Konoha avec mes collègues il y a peu.

-Et bien soyez les bienvenus !

\- Merci Hokage, sur ce, je vous dit à demain, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Faites en autant Mizuki-San."

Mizuki se leva, sa main gauche au fond de la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir une liasse de billet énorme, il l'a jeta vulgairement sur le comptoir en disant "Pour l'accueil" Ayame s'empressa de ramasser la liasse, bouche bée et yeux ébahis. Tsunade détestait ces gens là, obligés de leur ciré les pompes pour pouvoir accéder à leur fonds, ils sont tous friqués et prétentieux, cette façon de jeté la liasse comme un os pour un chien ne faisait que confirmé son avis. Elle avait hâte de les rencontrés demain...

 _ **Retour sur Sasuke**_

Kushina toujours fasciné par la bite de Sasuke, prenait plaisir à le sucé, le complimenté de temps en temps, être à genoux devant lui. Elle décida d'essayer de forcer pour attrapé plus de sa bite dans la bouche, elle pris la base de la bite avec ses deux mains, leva les yeux vers Sasuke et lui dit " Aide moi " et enchaîna en lui montrant qu'elle forçait pour en prendre de plus en plus dans la bouche. Sasuke appuya la tête de Kushina de la main gauche, elle n'y arrivait pas mais ne baissait pas les bras, elle n'a pas retiré la queue de Sasuke de sa bouche ne serai ce qu'une seconde. "Ighnn ghnn" après gémissement Kushina retira la bite de sa bouche en poussant comme un léger cris de soulagement "AAaahhhhh" et repris son souffle " Hmmm elle a tellement bon goût Sasuke, ton sperme doit être délicieux lui aussi".

Kushina commença à masturbé Sasuke de ses deux mains aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. A genoux son visage arrivait au niveau de la queue de Sasuke, elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche, et c'est ce qu'elle fit au moment venu " Argh ça vient prépares toi " Sasuke envoya tout sur la bouche de Kushina, alors qu'elle continuait de le masturbé pour qu'il puissent lui en donner un maximum, elle avait tout avalé, il lui en restait seulement un peu sur le visage, et s'empressa de passer les doigts dessus pour les ramené à sa bouche. Elle repris le sexe de Sasuke en main, le regardant pour lui dire " Sasuke tu as bon goût" en se mordant les lèvres.

De l'autre côté du bassin se trouvait Naruto, bouche bée totalement immobile, il avait vu toute la scène de l'éjaculation, il était la, yeux ébahis ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir, mais personne ne l'avais vu.

"Mmaa...Maman ! Sasuke ! Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Naruto ! Mon chéri ce n'es pas ce que tu crois !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Mon chéri écoutes Sasuke m'aidait juste à reprendre des forces, je t'assures, c'est médical j'en avais besoin."

C'était la première chose qui était passer par la tête de Kushina, elle n'avait pas d'autre excuse et celle ci n'était pas bien' crédible.

" Comment ça médical ? Demanda Naruto toujours dans le doute

-Je..J ai besoin de semences d'homme, c'est mon Ninja médical qui me la prescris et...et en venant ici j'ai croisé Sasuke je lui ai parler de..de mon... Problème et il a accepté de m'aider Naruto !

\- Oui Naruto t'a mère à besoin de ça tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Surenchérit Sasuke. Donc s'il te plaît soit adulte et n'en rajoutes pas c'est assez difficile comme ça pour elle"

Naruto baissa les yeux, cette histoire l'avait convaincu même si elle lui était désagréable, il repartis sans dire un mot.

"AAhah mais quel idiot, bravo Kushina.

-Arrêtes il était tout embrouiller, l'excuse est bien passé on a eu de la chance.

\- On peut voire les choses comme ça oui.

\- Cela dit, cette semence... Était sucré c'était trop bon.

\- Tu t'arrêtes la ?

\- Heu oui, Naruto à tout gâché... Mais cette bite. Reprit elle en la touchant du doigt. Est à moi ! Je comptes sur toi pour passer à la maison pour ma dose journalière de médecine hihi.

-AAhah maintenant que Naruto à tout gobé ce sera simple.

-A demain étalon"

Kushina se leva, fit une petite caresse sur la verge de Sasuke et fit demi tout, permettant à Sasuke de voir son cul se balancé, Kushina avait un corps magnifique, il tardait à Sasuke d'être à demain.


	4. Découcher

Tsunade, n'aillant pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ce soir, s'en alla dans le bâtiment des Kages, à la quête d'une information. Il était tard, elle se demandait si la réceptionniste travaillait encore lorsqu'elle vit la lumière de la réception allumée, elle entra.

"Bonjour Hokage Sama, avez vous besoin de quelque chose? Lui demandai t-on à la réception.

\- Oui, j'aimerai que tu me dise comment se sont débrouillés les deux petits que nous avons engagé aujourd'hui.

\- Ah Nagake et Suzuke, ils sont adorables ! C'est moi même qui leur ai indiqué le travail à faire, ils sont très sérieux et à l'écoute, attendons de voire sur la durée.

\- Parfait je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, heumm passes moi leurs dossiers d'inscription s'il te plaît."

La réceptionniste passa le dossier à son Hokage, elle l'étendu sur la table d'accueil jeta deux trois regard à gauche à droite et "là! " elle l'avait trouvé, leur adresse, les deux vivaient ensemble, ils étaient colocataires, Tsunade se dit qu'il était mieux ainsi, beaucoup plus simple pour les visité.

Elle rendit le dossier pour enfin sortir de l'établissement, la lune battant son plein et les lampadaires aussi, Tsunade marchait seule dans les rues de Konoha essayant de se rappeler où était le quartier de ses assistants, elle finit par trouver leurs maison après avoir traversé un petite ruelle sombre pour se trouver dans un quartier très éclairé, de couleurs festives. La porte d'entré se trouvait au 1er étage, Tsunade gravis les marches pour accéder au palier et frappa à la porte et entendis « Oui ! J'arrive ! » la porte s'ouvrit et Tsunade y vit un visage très surpris, celui de Suzuke « Hokage-Sama ! Quel surprise entre donc !

-Merci mon petit Suzuke » Tsunade accepta l'invitation à entré et suivit Suzuke jusqu'au salon qui lui proposa de la débarrasser de son manteau.

« Hey Naga' ! Regardes qui est là.

-Tsunade-Sama ! Bonsoir ! Répondit le jeune homme en s'empressant de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Et bien… je passais dans le coin je n'avais pas sommeil à vrai dire j'ai frappé à votre porte en pensant que vous seriez déjà en train de dormir.

-Non pas du tout nous étions devant la télé Nagake et moi, joignez vous à nous !

-Ahah pourquoi pas »

Tsunade pris place entre les deux garçons après que Nagake eût éteint la lumière pour ne laisser que peu de lumière projeté par la télévision.

Après une demi heure de film, Tsunade était affalée sur les deux garçons ses jambes sur Suzuke et sa tête sur les genoux de Nagake, elle était assoupie, presque endormie sur ses deux assistants jusqu'à ce la soif pris Tsunade « Les garçons, vous m'offrez quelque chose à boire ? »

Nagake prit parole « Oui bien sûr je vais vous chercher ça.

-Non non laisse je vais me servir moi-même ne te dérange pas. Dit elle en se levant

-La cuisine est juste là.

-Merci »

Une fois dans la cuisine qui était juste à côté du salon Tsunade se servit un verre d'eau.

Après s'être humectée elle regarda les deux garçons en souriant légèrement. Elle commença à retirer son petit t-shirt pour ne laisser à la vue que sa généreuse poitrine difficilement retenue par son soutien gorge. Elle baissa ensuite délicatement son bas, sans plié les jambes, arrivé aux genoux son pantalon glissait tout seule elle n'avait plus qu'à le balayer d'un léger coup de pied. Et elle s'appuya enfin sur le mur pour enlever ses talons.

Une fois la lumière de la cuisine éteinte, Tsunade se joignit aux deux garçons, toujours entre les deux. Les deux garçons avaient remarqué que leur Hokage s'était presque complètement dénudé lorsqu'elle les rejoignis.

D'un coup Tsunade se mit à genoux sur le canapé en direction de Nagake « Nagake quel heure est il ?

-Une heure du matin Tsunade Sama

-Tsunade !

-Tsunade, reprit-il »

Après cette réponse Tsunade passa sa main sur le pantalon de Nagake qui commençait à montré une érection de plus en plus forte. « Enlève ça » ordonnât Tsunade.

Nagake obéit bien sûr sans geindre et retira son pantalon pour ne montré que son énorme sexe à son Hokage. Nagake regarda Tsunade dans les yeux un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche vers l'outil qu'il avait déployer.

Tsunade pris appuies avec ses mains sur les cuises de Nagake pour enfin attrapé sa bite avec sa bouche, elle commença par engloutir son énorme gland et lever la tête pour laisser échapper un énorme *POP*

Elle gloussa à cette instant en regardant Nagake puis ce remit au travail, elle rattrapa sa queue avec sa bouche mais cette fois ci en tournoyant sa langue en même temps qu'elle engloutissait de plus en plus la bite de Nagake ce qui le fit gémir.

Tsunade était dos à Suzuke, comme en levrette, les fesses en l'air et le visage au plus bas, il assistait à la scène avec les fesses surélevés de Tsunade à côté de son visage, il n'avait qu'une solution pour calme ses envies et c'était de s'occuper de l'arrière train de Tsunade qui le chauffait comme jamais alors qu'elle était en train de sucer Nagake avec grand plaisir.

Il prit les choses en main en attrapant la culotte rose de Tsunade pour la baissé jusqu'à ses genoux, il posa ensuite chacune de ses mains sur chacune des fesses de L'Hokage pour pouvoir prendre appuie et passer sa langue sur l'anus de Tsunade. Elle en laissa échapper quelques gémissement, c'était une zone qui lui est très sensible et on peut dire que Suzuke savait s'y prendre.

Il passait sa langue du bas de son vagin jusqu'au haut son de anus, il le faisait tout en caressant le généreuses fesses de Tsunade, il embrassait même ses fesses et ses cuisse de temps en temps, il gâtait sa petite Hokage comme il se devait. Une fois l'entre jambe de Tsunade extrêmement lubrifié par Suzuke, il commença à travailler de ses mains en insérant son majeur dans l'anus de Tsunade, elle laissa échappé un gémissement avec la bite de Nagake à la bouche, elle en ferma les yeux.

Son doigt était entré avec un grande facilité c'est ce qui l'a fit gémir, aucune douleur, aucune difficulté, que du plaisir c'était rentré presque en glissant à l'intérieur. Après ce geste il retira son doigts pour en inséré deux, son majeur et son index, « Hmmmm !» qui entrèrent eux aussi très facilement toujours sans déplaire à Tsunade, au contraire, cela faisait en sorte à ce qu'elle mette plus de cœur dans le fellation qu'elle accordait à Nagake.

Elle s'agrippa alors encore plus à Nagake pour engloutir toute sa bite, et elle réussit ce qui fit gémir le jeune Nagake « Embrasse moi » dit il en agrippant Tsunade par les cheveux, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, sans perdre le nord, en masturbant Nagake avec sa main droite. Il s'embrasserent très langoureusement mélant le liquide de Nagake à leurs salive.

Tsunade brisa le baiser pour regarder Nagake dans les yeux alors qu'elle le masturbait, elle lui sourit, elle voulait l'emmener au bord de la jouissance mais à cet instant Suzuke brisa ce sourire avec le doigts qu'il insérait dans le petit trou de son Hokage, elle se retourna vers lui, toujours la bite de Nagake à la main mais sans mouvements, les yeux grands ouverts vers Suzuke, elle le fixa ainsi quelques secondes à tel point qu'il cru avoir fait une erreur mais après ce léger moment elle se mordit la lèvre, montrant à Suzuke qu'il faisait du très bon travail qu'elle en était surprise.

Elle retourna alors sa tête en face pour regarder la bite de Nagake et la gobé encore une fois, elle était pleine de salive et la bouche de Tsunade aussi, les allés retours avec sa bouche étaient d'autant plus agréables à faire et à apprécier pour Nagake.

Suzuke laissa un moment à Nagake et Tsunade pour retiré ses vêtements, après ça il repris place sur le canapé, orienté vers son Hokage, la bite dans la main droit, la main gauche sur le haut du dossier du canapé. Après petite masturbation il entra son la tête de sa bite dans le cul de Tsunade ce qui l'a fit sans attendre plissé les yeux elle s'arrêta presque au milieu de son travail et Suzuke était à peine rentré.

Suzuke n'entrait que son gland pour l'instant , en faisant de petits vas et viens. Tsunade toujours bite en bouche attrapa les testicules de Nagake pour les malaxés en même temps, elle voulait qu'il jouisse alors qu'elle le suçait, il était endurant et il lui fallait sa dose de sperme pour la réjouir. A l'instant Suzuke ,genoux semis plissés, attrapa Tsunade par les hanches, pour lui inséré à chaque allé retour 1 cm de bite en plus, il prenait appuie sur elle, il sentait que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait y aller plus fort désormais, alors il n'a pas hésité, après tout ces coups de queues alors que Tsunade avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Nagake pour serré ses dents, du à la bite de Suzuke, il enfonçât d'un grand coup toute sa bite qui fit presque tombé Tsunade en avant « Aaaah Suz… ! » elle ne pouvait même pas prononcé son nom, c'était trop de plaisir pour elle, elle se trouvait la, la tête juste à côté de la queue de Nagake alors que Suzuke continuait de l'enculer avec plaisir.

Les coups de queues étaient devenus plus agréables ce qui permit à Tsunade de reprendre la bite de Nagake dans sa bouche après l'avoir sentie.

Suzuke ne se privait de rien en mettant de fessées a son Hokage, en lui enfonçant sa queue brutalement et pour finir jouir sur elle, après de puissants coup c'est ce qu'il fit, « Tsunade..Je viens ! » bouche pleine pour lui répondre elle se tapas la fesse avec sa main droite pour lui indiqué que c'était ici qu'elle voulait qu'il jouisse, il sortit alors sa bite pour se finir se les grosses fesses de Tsunade « Aaah ahhh ».

Fermant les yeux et orientant sa bite de la fesses gauche à la fesse droite il déversait son abondante semence sur ce magnifique derrière, tellement abondant et liquide qu'il en coulait sur les cuisses de Tsunade.

C'est alors que Suzuke annonça « Je vais me coucher, merci d'être passé Tsunade-Sam… Tsunade » il partit alors dans sa chambre pour s'endormir comme un grand bébé.

Tsunade, elle, n'en avait pas fini avec Nagake, elle s'occupait de lui depuis 30 minutes et il n'avait pas encore joui. Elle retira soudainement la bite qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour se lever du canapé et se mettre debout face a Nagake qui était lui toujours assis. Tsunade retira son soutien gorge qui l'empêchait d'être à l'aise, elle le balança au bout de la pièce et pris d'un coup un regard très sérieux. Elle se mit a genoux entre les cuisses de Nagake, attrapant sa bite d'une main et la repris avec la bouche, elle masturbait alors le bas de sa queue pendant qu'elle le suçait à grande vitesse.

« Tsunade je crois que… ! », c'était les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, elle retira alors sa main pour que sa bouche ait le monopole de sa large queue, elle pris appui de ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Nagake pendant que lui d'une main appuyait la tête de Tsunade alors qu'elle le suçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour le faire jouir et elle réussit « Aah Tsunadeeee ! » le liquide de Nagake gisait dans la bouche de Tsunade mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle continuait.

La jouissance de Nagake était tellement puissante que du sperme que Tsunade pénait à garder en bouche sortait par ses coins. Elle retira alors la bite de Nagake pour levé sa tête en arrière et tour avalé « Hmmmm ». Après les plusieurs gorgées nécessaires elle ouvrit la bouche en tirant la langue pour montré à Nagake qu'elle avait tout avalé.

« Aaah Tsunade tu es géniale, un don du ciel.

-Hihihi et je n'ai pas finis.

-Hmm ah oui ?.

-Tu as dit que personne n'était capable de sucer pendant une heure, c'est mal me connaître, après tout je suis la pour ça, qu'on apprenne à se connaître

-Ça ne fais pas encore une heure Tsunade.

-Encore heureux, je ne suis pas rassasié »

C'est ce qu'elle répondit en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur le canapé en direction de la bite qu'elle désirait.

Pendant ce temps chez Kushina

« Mais Naruto tu dois comprendre que ce que tu as vu était purement médicale, Sasuke à fait ça dans le but de m'aider.

-Oui mais… pourquoi lui avoir fait ce genre de compliment, au sujet du goût de sa semence ?

\- Mon fils c'était un mot gentil, un compliment comme tu dis rien de plus. Je t'ai bien éduqué tu devrais savoir que c'est par pure politesse que j'ai dit ça donc s'il te plaît mon cœur ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, c'est difficile pour moi.

\- Oui m'man je te crois, je n'ai pas été assez compréhensif, je te demande des excuses.

\- Bien sûr mon fils que je t'excuse .

-M'man est ce que… Demain j'aimerai organisé une petite soirée à la maison avec des amis, est ce que je…

-Oui bien sûr mon fils tu peux les invités, tu n'es plus un enfant pour me demander la permission je demande juste que tu me prévienne.

-Super merciii !

-Hihi aller Naruto il est très tard je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit m'man »

De retour sur Tsunade (après deux bonnes heures de fellation)

« Arghnn Tsunade ça vient encore ! », visage pleins de semence et toujours souriante, Tsunade s'apprêtait à recevoir une décharge de plus ce qu'elle ne voulait pas raté, elle ouvrit la bouche au dessus de la bite de Nagake pour qu'il y entrepose tout son sperme, plus grand-chose en sortait par rapport à la première giclée, Tsunade l'avait fait jouir plus de 7 fois en plus de deux heures.

« C'était parfait Tsunade, un excellente soirée. J'admets que je ne pensais pas vous voire préformé pendant une heure, et finalement nous sommes ici depuis beaucoup plus longtemps »

Après avoir tout avalé Tsunade répondit « La prochaine fois tu ne dira pas d'âneries ,dit elle souriante en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et après tout, ça ma énormément plu. Il est l'heure pour moi de rentré il se fait tard.

-Non Tsunade vous n'allez pas vous fatiguez jusque chez vous à cette heure ci, restez avec nous.

-Heuu… oui après tout pourquoi pas, vous avez un lit pour moi ?

-On se serrera je penses pas que ce soit un problème.

-Non absolument pas, ça tombe bien je suis très frileuse la nuit, ça nous réchauffera.

-Ahah super alors »

Les deux toujours aussi nus accédèrent à la chambre ou était Suzuke allongé sur un très grand lit, il ne s'était lui non plus pas rhabiller. Tsunade se glissa en premier sous la couverture orienté vers Suzuke qui était à gauche du lit, elle blottit son corps et sa poitrine contre lui pour laisser place à Nagake qui lui aussi se blottit contre Tsunade, son sexe touchant ses fesses il agrippa le tour de sa taille, les trois étaient dans les meilleures conditions pour dormir « Bonne nuit Nagake, dit elle en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller Suzuke.

-Bonne nuit Hokage »


	5. Comme à la maison

**Lendemain matin, 10h30**

Tsunade ouvrit les yeux en premier, toujours dans les brumes du sommeil ne se rendant pas bien compte d'où elle se trouvait, quelques suffirent pour qu'elle puisse se remémorer la soirée d'hier ,ce qui l'a fit sourire. Les deux garçons avec qui elle avait passé la nuit dormaient encore. Tsunade à cet instant avait complètement oublier l'aspect professionnel de sa vie, elle était là, allongé entre ses deux assistants, sourire au lèvres.

Soudainement elle passa sous la couverture, du côté de Suzuke qui dormait sur le dos. Elle commença à le masturbé pour enfin mettre son sexe en bouche en guise de petit déjeuner. Elle lui lécha ensuite les testicules comme un petit chaton tout en masturbant sa grande queue en érection. Des gestes de plus en plus rapides quand soudain *Toc Toc Toc* Tsunade arrêta net son activité. 'Merde, qui est ce que ça peut bien être'

Elle sortit du lit ou dormaient les deux jeune hommes pour se précipité vers la fenêtre pour jeté un regard discret en direction du palier. 'Tenten ? Elle connaît Suzuke et Nagake ?' Tsunade se dirigea vers la porte d'entré et l'ouvrit tout en sortant sa tête mais gardant le reste de son corps nu derrière la porte.

« Bonjour Tenten, comment tu vas ?

Bonjour Hokage Sama, je vais bien merci, on m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici.

Ah heu tu viens pour moi ? Qui t'a dit que je me trouverais ici ?

Votre réceptionniste à passer toute la matinée à vous chercher pour votre rendez vous de ce matin elle a sollicité mon aide, elle m'a dit que vous aviez ouvert le dossier de vos assistants hier, elle n'y croyais pas vraiment mais elle m'a dit d'essayer de venir ici »

'Merde ! Mon rendez vous pour Nozuntawa !'

« Écoutes Tenten heu… je vais me rendre à mon bureau merci d'être passé »

Tenten avait remarqué que Tsunade restait volontairement derrière la porte, mais c'est quand elle vit son soutien gorge au milieu du salon qu'elle commençai à s'imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer.

«Hum.. Hokage Sama attendez j'ai un message à vous transmettre, étant donné que le rendez vous n'a pas eu lieu, la société Nozuntawa vous accueillera dans leur locaux de Konoha, cet après midi à l'heure de votre choix, est ce que je peux leur confirme cela ?

Oui Tenten fait donc ça »

Et c'est dans un excès de curiosité que Tenten demanda

« Est-ce que Nagake et Suzuke sont là maîtresse Tsunade ? »

Bien que Tsunade avait remarqué la suspicion dans le regard de Tenten, c'était le bon moment pour se justifié.

« Non. Ils m'ont laissé leur maison hier soir pour des raisons professionnelles , je devais simplement récupéré un dossier chez eux que je me suis endormie en le lisant » C'est pendant que Tsunade débitait son mensonge que Tenten aperçu Nagake complètement nu se déplacer dans la maison, lui n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un était à la porte, il fit simplement un allé retour de la cuisine à la chambre.

« Très bien Hokage sama.

A plus tard Tenten, merci pour le message. »

Tsunade referma la porte, souffla un bon coup et se redirigea vers la chambre. « Vous êtes réveillé les garçons. Ils faut qu'on fasse attention Tenten vient de frappé à la porte heureusement qu'elle ne vous à pas vu » dit elle en se tenant au pied du lit les mains sur les hanches. Suzuke toujours allongé repris en se levant en même temps que Nagake « Mince. Qu'est c qu'elle voulait ?

M'annoncer un rendez vous, et principalement me retrouver j'ai rater le rendez vous de ce matin.

Alors ne perdons pas de temps, prenons à manger et mettons nous au travail, dit Nagake.

Exactement !. »

Les trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, chacun assis autour de la table avec un bol de céréales.

« Qu'est ce qu'on à au programme aujourd'hui les garçons, vous avez fait mon emploi du temps.

Oui, petite journée aujourd'hui à part votre rendez vous de cet aprem rien de programmé. Par contre, Naruto m'a laissé un message ce matin, il veut que vous soyez à sa soirée aujourd'hui ,c'est chez sa mère.

Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

Oui il organise ça avec sa mère on dirait, il y aura toute les tranches d'âge.

Nan dites lui que je n'irai pas, je ne penses plus avoir l'âge pour ça.

Mais non ne dites pas ça Tsunade, c'est le bon moyen de vous changé les idées, vous travailler trop, le boulot d'Hokage vous plonge dans les papiers en permanence, profitez de cette soirée je suis sur que ça va vous plaire .

Hmmm peut être… si je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire..

Je le note sur votre emploie du temps alors ?

Oui fais donc ça, pour quel heure ?

21h

Parfait dites lui que j'y serai, et que vous aussi.

Ah heu.. vous êtes sure ?

Oui, bien sure, dit elle avec un petit sourire tout en finissant son bol.

Bien, qui prend sa douche en premier, maître Hokage ?

Pour ces manières, nous la prenons tout les trois voyons.

Et bien heu c'est-à-dire que nous avons qu'une petite baignoire.

Ce n'est pas un problème, Nagake vas donc faire coulé l'eau et reviens ici, j'ai besoin de ma deuxième portion de petit déjeuné. »

Nagake s'empressa de faire couler l'eau, il tourna le s robinets, attendis un peu pour pouvoir vérifier la température de l'eau . Il mit les serviettes en place, prépara le savon, tout était opérationnel. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour traverser le salon et retourné dans la cuisine quand il vit que Tsunade était déjà en train de se faire défoncer brutalement, elle avait ses bras et sa poitrine sur la table pour s'appuyer les jambes tendues touchant le sol, et Suzuke derrière elle la tenant par les hanches lui explosait le vagin « Aah ahgh aghah aaah aghh ! » Tsunade ne contenait plus ses petits cris.

Suzuke agrippa désormais Tsunade par les cheveux, lui obligeant à courbé son dos. Suzuke en profita pour lever Tsunade de la table et la baisé ainsi, debout et sans appuis en direction de Nagake. Les seins de Tsunade ne cessaient de rebondir de haut en bas du aux puissants coups de reins de Suzuke La vue qu'avait Nagake sur son Hokage provoqua en lui une pulsion, il lui attrapa les seins ballottant pour léchés les tétons un à un alors que Tsunade était toujours secoué par Suzuke.

Sa poitrine est très sensible et ça Nagake l'avait remarquer, elle adorait quand on jouait avec, lorsqu'on passait sa langue sur ses aréoles pour faire de petits cercle. Suzuke en bord de la jouissance envoya se retira et annonça à Tsunade qui s'empressa de se mettre à genoux face à lui, oubliant même Nagake, et ouvrit la bouche tout en masturbant avec vigueur Suzuke. « Aller arrose moi Suzuke. ». La semence sortit à pleine puissance ce qui fit qui Tsunade ne put tout avaler, elle essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper les giclées mais ma moitié lui était partis sur le visage et dans les cheveux « Aaah Suzuke, à croire que tu te retenais depuis deux semaine ! » gloussa t elle.

« Non c'est vous qui me faite beaucoup d'effet , dit il essoufflé, je vais dans le bain »

Tsunade se tourna vers Nagake « Toi… Je ne veux pas en perdre une goûte.

-Pas d'inquiétude. »

Nagake attrapa la tête de son Hokage toujours à genoux de ces deux mains pour lui faire avalé sa queue, et commença à lui baiser brutalement la bouche. Tsunade n'eut d'autre choix que de placer ses mains sur les cuisses de Nagake afin de pouvoir contrôler le rythme, même si il ne le laissait pas vraiment. « Urgh urghh rghh » Il allait à chaque fois au plus profond de sa gorge quand il annonça qu'il était prêt à jouir. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se retiré de la bouche de Tsunade alors qu'elle s'élança en avant pour garder sa bite en bouche pour ne rien en perdre.

Il repris alors sa tête en main pour se finir en elle, la giclée était lancée, les joues de Tsunade gonflèrent avant qu'elle ne relève la tête pour tout avaler « Hmmmmm aaaah merci mon petit Nagake. Dit elle en se relevant, allons nous lavé désormais ». Les deux se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain, ou se trouvait déjà Suzuke allonger dans la baignoire. Tsunade fit alors le premier pas et enjamba le baignoire pour s'allonger de dos sur Suzuke qui l'a tenait par le bassin.

Nagake entra à son tour dans la baignoire, allonger en face des deux premiers. Tsunade trouva la température de l'eau extrêmement appréciable, c'était un grand moment de détente, Suzuke qui la caressait un peut partout, ventre, seins, sexe, dos, nuque… et elle qui caressait la bite de Nagake avec ses pieds, elle voulait éternisé ce moment, mais malheureusement le travail l'apellait. « Hmmm levez vous les garçons » dit elle en se mettant à genoux pour attraper l'éponge avec le savon, se trouvant entre les deux elle commença par lavé leurs entre jambes, elle prenait le temps de tout faire correctement, laissant un baiser par ci par là. Elle se leva alors pour s'occuper de leur buste et de leurs cheveux attendant d'être shampouinés, elle prêtait beaucoup d'attention envers eux, c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi attentionné, et ils lui rendaient bien.

Une fois les deux garçons propres c'est eux qui prirent une éponge chacun pour s'occuper de leurs Hokage, ils lui levaient les bras pour commencer à lui frotter en descendant vers le bassin, remontant sur le ventre et passant sur la poitrine, dessus comme en dessous. Nagake s'occupa alors de l'arrière de Tsunade, son dos et ses fesses et Suzuke de son vagin et ses jambes, ils faisaient eux aussi très attentions alors que Tsunade était elle toute souriante, les yeux fermés, comme si elle en tirait du plaisir.

Une fois tout le monde propre ils sortirent du bain pour accéder aux serviettes et se sécher, chacun d'entre eux s'habillait, Tsunade devait récupéré ses sous vêtements qu'elle avait laisser dans le salon et ses vêtements dans la cuisine. Après que Tsunade se soit vêtu Nagake demanda « Maître Hokage, que fait on maintenant ?

Et bien pour ma part je vais chez moi pour me changer histoire d'être m'apprêter pour le rendez vous de cet apres midi. Et vous, vous allez aider Tenten avec notre réceptionniste elles ont sûrement du travail pour vous… et j'ai besoin que vous jetiez un œil sur elle.

Sur qui ? Demanda Suzuke

Sur Tenten. Vous allez être mes petits informateurs ahah.

Qu'est ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça, ne jouez aucun rôle, dite moi simplement si elle pose trop de questions… a mon sujet.

Très bien Tsunade. Dites… vous rentrez en passant par la foret ou la ville ?

La ville pourquoi ?

Vous n'avez pas entendu parler du clan Inuzuka, nous qui pensions que c'était des conneries, j'ai un ami qui m'a confirmé la rumeur.

Mais de quel rumeur tu parles Suzuke ?

Celle qui disait que les Inuzuka repéraient grâce à leur flaire les femmes en chaleur, et qu'ils s'occupaient d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rassasiés sexuellement. Repris Nagake qui lui aussi en avait entendu parler.

Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Ils ont bien caché leur jeu depuis le temps… J'éviterais la forêt en tout cas, merci. A plus tard mes chéris » c'est à ce moment que Tsunade ouvrit la porte pour s'en allé, fit un clin d'œil aux deux garçons et partit.

 **Au même moment, du côté de Sasuke**

Sasuke toujours capuché pour ne pas révéler son identité arpentait les rues de Konoha jusqu'à son arrivé chez Kushina. Il frappa tout d'abord à la porte et entendit une voix féminine réponde « Ouiii j'arrive » et elle ouvrit la porte « Ah c'est toi, entre » elle était surprise et contente à la fois, Sasuke entra et pris place sur le canapé que lui avait indiqué Kushina. « Alors Sasuke que me vaut ta visite aujourd'hui ?

Je suis la pour la dose hebdomadaire de…

Hmmm moi qui pensait que tu te défilerais, que tu ne viendrais pas.

Pourquoi refuserai je une telle offre ?

Tu sais tout le monde n'assume pas ses actes.

Je me doit de soigné mes patients ahah

Ahah, gloussât elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule , tu sais que j'ai réussi à calmé Naruto ?

Pas étonnant…

Il est parti acheter de quoi manger on organise une petite soirée ce soir, tu voudrais bien venir ?

Peut être, je ne sais pas comment se déroulera ma journée. Et ça dépend aussi de ton petit cul, si il est capable de me convaincre.

La question ne se pose pas Sasuke »

Kushina se leva alors pour être face à Sasuke, elle recula de trois pas en arrière ,monta sur la table basse qui était a deux mètres du canapé, pour lui offrir un jolie spectacle. Kushina était en tenue décontractée depuis ce matin, elle portait uniquement un grand t shirt gris, qui lui faisait office de petite nuisette et qui laissait transparaître ses tétons. Elle avait néanmoins une petite culotte ce que vit Sasuke lorsqu'elle se retourna pour retirer le Tshirt et montré son arrière train à Sasuke. Une fois le Tshirt balancé au fond de la pièce Kushina commença à se déhancher sur place et dit « Tu parles de ce petit cul là ? ».

Pour réponse Sasuke se leva et retira lui aussi ses vêtements pour enfin se rasseoir et attendre Kushina. Bien qu'elle était dos à lui, sa tête était tournée vers lui « Hmmm toujours aussi grosse.

-Bien sur, à quoi tu t attendais ? Une vulgaire illusion ?

\- Non je l'aurais remarquer hier si c'était le cas.

\- Approche. »

Kushina se retourna alors pour descende de la table et ployer ses genoux l'un après l'autre et prendre appuie de ses mains sur la queue de Sasuke en laissant échappé toute sorte de petits sons qui pouvaient son contentement de revoir sa bite et de lavoir en main « Humm ». Elle commença par le masturbé pour qu'il devienne dur et qu'il atteigne sa plus grande taille, le chibre de Sasuke était être ses mains et à 2 cm de son visage, elle s'en était approcher pour en sentir l'odeur qui était extrêmement loin d'être déplaisante. Toujours le masturbant Kushina lui révéla sans vraiment le vouloir « Hmmm Sasuke ta bite est énorme, tu ne tiens pas de ton père.

Tu as couché avec lui ?!

Non je l'ai croisé nu par accident c'est tout » c'est ce qu'elle trouva de mieux pour se rattraper, mais la vérité était que le père de Sasuke c'était plusieurs fois occupé d'elle par le passé.

Sasuke attrapa alors Kushina par les cheveux et orienta sa bouche sur le haut de sa bite, il était temps pour lui de passer aux chose sérieuses sans attendre. « Sasuke att… » Kushina voulait y aller doucement pour être sur de pouvoir tout prendre mais Sasuke n'était pas du même avis, il voulait se faire sucer, et tout de suite. « Ghmmpff » il lui donnait des coups de bassins alors qu'elle avait seulement la moitié en bouche, elle ne pouvait pas en prendre plus, elle se retira alors très doucement, délicatement et laissant sa langue dehors pour bien passer avec sur sa bite sur le chemin du retour. Elle pris alors son souffle et regarda Sasuke « Sasuke je ne pourrais pas tout prendre.

Il va falloir faire un effort. Si tu ne prends pas ta dose aujourd'hui tu risque de tomber malade »

Cela voulait tout dire pour Kushina, il était déterminé, et pour le faire jouir il fallait quelle le soit tout autant. Kushina essaya alors de prendre les choses en main en attrapant les boules de Sasuke par la bouche, elle en gobait une puis la léchait avant de prendre la seconde dans la bouche aussi. Elle attrapa ensuite les deux avec sa main droite pour les faire ressortir et les mis toute les deux dans la bouche pour à l'intérieur les léchés goulûment. Sasuke s'en réjouissait il pris la mains gauche de Kushina et la posa sur sa queue pour quelle le masturbe en même temps ce qui doubla son plaisir. Elle était à fond, d'une main elle carréssait ses boules tout en les léchants et de l'autre elle masturbait Sasuke sans retenue.

La bouche de Kushina était pleine de salive, elle en avait presque la bouche pleine, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle attrapa la bite par la base, de ses deux mains, comme une épée, pour projeter sa bouche baveuse sur la bite de Sasuke essayant d'aller le plus loin possible. Elle faisait des vas et viens mais sans jamais retiré la bite complètement de sa bouche, la salive coulait sur toute sa queue, Kushina n'avalait rien pour que ça glisse mieux, elle en était également toute barbouillé.

Sasuke pris Kushina fortement par les cheveux pour essayer de lui inséré sa bite de toute ses forces en avançant aussi son bassin, les yeux de Kushina ressortirent à la surprise de cette action, elle réussi à en prendre les deux tiers jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la pression et qu'elle retire la bite de sa bouche instantanément « Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh » elle en pris une grande bouffée d'air en s'essuyant les lèvres avec le poignet. Sasuke la bite pleine de salive lui dit « Tu vois que tu peux en prendre plus.

Hihi j'y serais pas arrivé sans ton aide » répondit elle sans aucune rancune mais au contraire beaucoup de joie.

Sasuke se leva alors en même temps que Kushina, il l'a pris par le bassin et la jeta sur le canapé, elle finit la tête sur le bas du dossier, dos sur le bas du canapé et les jambes dans les airs, tenues alors par Sasuke. « Tu ne m'enlève pas ma culotte au moins ? », Sasuke sourit et leva uniquement sa culotte jusqu'à ses genoux pour qu'elle finisse par les joindre comme si elle était menotté. Il pausa alors les jambes de Kushina sur son épaule gauche en les tenants et attrapa sa bite de la main droite pour la rentré en Kushina, c'était rentré tout seul, Kushina était toute mouillé d'excitation et elle avait bien lubrifié la bite de Sasuke, ce qui lui permit de tout entré d'un coup « AAAH Sasu…ke… doucement » ce n'en était pas moins brutal pour Kushina, accepté un membre aussi énorme d'un coup n'était pas pour tout le monde.

Sasuke leva alors les jambes de Kushina et les tenants avec ses deux mains et commença à la bouriné sexuellement et sauvagement, chaque coup claquait très fort, n'importe qui dans la maison était capable de les entendre, surtout avec Kushina qui couinait sans gêne « ah ah ah encore Sasuke uh uh uh ! » et lui qui ne se gênait pas lors de ces encouragements et y allait encore plus fort. « Sasuke baise moi vas y aaah ! » après ces mots il retira la culotte de Kushina qui lui serrait les jambes, il écarta alors les jambes de Kushina pour les avoirs sur ses flancs et pouvoir voir sa chatte se faire défoncés et ses seins valdingué dans tout les sens.

Sasuke n'y allant pas de main morte s'apprêtait à jouir, et les mots de Kushina ne faisaient que l'encourager « Aaaah Sasukeeee baise moiii encore! » Sasuke alors dans ses derniers coup de reins brutaux ressortit sa bite et arrosa complètement Kushina de son fluide « Déchaîne toi Sasuke ! » il contrôla les jet en s'aidant de sa mains, ils étaient puisant, il en envoya la plus grande partie sur les seins de Kushina et son visage, le reste allant de son ventre à ses anches « hmmm mon Sasuke » dit Kushina en se mordant le lèvres et se regardant pleine de semence.

« C'est dommage je n'ai rien pu avaler comme ça… ahah. » légèrement essoufflé Sasuke lui répondit « Je crois que ce n'est pas l'occasion qui manquera…

J'espère bien ! Assied toi je vais nous prendre quelque chose à boire. »

Sasuke prit alors place sur le canapé, mains sur le dossier, à l'aise . Kushina se leva toujours recouverte du cadeau de Sasuke et toujours aussi ravissante, Sasuke la voyait se déhancher la cuisine, il ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de lui faire l'amour encore et encore en voyant ses magnifiques fesses, ses jambes parfaitement taillées et ses hanches somptueuses…


	6. Visite médicale

**Du côté de Tenten**

« Pfff enfin terminé de trié tout ces papiers ahah !

Merci pour ton aide Tenten, c'était vraiment compliqué à faire toute seule sans que nos deux nouveaux soient arrivés.

Aucun problème ! Je passerais d'ailleurs demain si besoin. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux… Ou sont Nagake et Suzuke je ne crois pas les avoir vu arrivés ?

Ils sont directement monté dans le bureau de Dame Tsunade, ils mettent en place les dossiers pour les rendez vous à venir.

Ok, je vais leur rendre une petite visite avant de rentré.

A plus tard Tenten et merci encore ?

Ce n'est rien, à plus tard ! »

Tenten gravit alors les marche jusqu'au 1er étage ou se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade, après avoir avancer de couloir elle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre sachant que Tsunade n'étais pas présente.

« Salut vous deux ! » Tenten trouva les deux assistants derrière le bureau triant les dossiers. « Hey Tenten ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Rien de particulier, je voulais juste vous rendre visite, on ne s'est pas vu depuis quelques temps, dit elle en s'approchant du bureau, c'était il y a trois semaines c'est ça ? A l'anniversaire de Suzuke.

Oui exactement, repris Suzuke »

Tenten s'assit alors sur le bureau face à eux, jambes croisées.

« Ce matin je suis passé chez vous et…

Et ?

Et c'est Tsunade qui m'a ouvert la porte. Du coup je me demandai si…

Si quoi Tenten ?

Si vous vous la tapez.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

Bah quoi ? C'est quand même suspicieux, pour quoi c'est elle qui m'a ouvert ?

Et alors ? Elle est juste passé chez nous pour nous briefé sur la journée.. »

Bien sûr, faute à Tsunade, elle n'avait pas mis au courant de la version qu'elle avait donner à Tenten, ce qui la rendit très confiante. « Ah oui ? Elle est donc uniquement passé pour vous briefé hmmmmm… mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai vu un de ses sous vêtement par terre ?

Euh.. on en sait rien. Je commence à croire que tu inventes Tenten..

Ahah sûrement oui, sur ce les garçons, bonne fin de journée, j'ai eu ce que je voulais » affirmât elle toute souriante et sortant de la pièce.

C'est la que Nagake se tourna vers Suzuke « Putain on est dans la merde ! Il faut qu'on informe Tsunade et vite !

Il faut qu'on aille chez elle maintenant avant qu'elle n'aille à son rendez vous Nozuntawa ! »

Soudain ils entendirent un voix familière « Alors les garçons ? Vous avez l'air tout paniqués.

Maîtresses Tsunade ?! Vous tombez à pic !

Ah oui ? Je passais juste récupérer le dossier Nozuntawa avant d'aller chez eux. Mais allez y, dites moi pourquoi je tombes à pic ?

Tenten !

Quoi Tenten ?

On penses qu'elle sait que … que…

Qu'on couche ensemble ?

Oui !

Aaaah c'était donc ça ce grand sourire qu'elle ma laissé dans le couloir..

Ça n'a pas l'air de vous inquiété maître Tsunade.

Un peu tout de même, mais je vais être plus maline qu'elle , mais d'abord il faut que je sache ce qu'elle veut… je ne penses pas qu'elle fasse ça par curiosité ou pour m'emmerder..

Vous voulez qu'on lui parles ?

Non non, je vais m'en occupé en vitesse, merci de m'avoir informé.

Ne nous remerciez pas Hokage.

Ahah bien, je vais géré ça. A plus tard.

A plus tard Hokage Sama.

Tsunade agrippant le dossier sous le coude se redirigea vers la port pour derrière y trouver Tenten. « Tiens donc, on écoutes aux portes de son Hokage maintenant ?

-Non Hokage Sama je vous attendais tout simplement.

\- Ah oui tu m'attendais ?

\- Oui je me suis douté de la conversation que vous auriez eu avec vos assistants alors j'ai deviné que vous voudriez me parler. Dit elle souriante.

\- Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, tu veux quoi Tenten ?

\- De l'argent .

\- Ahahah quoi ? Et pourquoi est ce que je te donnerais de l'argent ?

\- Contre mon silence.

\- Ahah que tu es drôle, mais de quel silence on parle ? Je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Si vous souhaitez que tout Konoha sache que leur Hokage se fait prendre par ses assistants c'est votre problème… » Cela fit sourire Tsunade

« Tu sais que les ragots sur les gens puissant il y en a des milliers petite garce ? Et que sans preuve les gens n'y prettent pas attention ?

C'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas de mal à trouver une preuve. Et de vous à moi, on sait que vous avez jouer la petite cochonne avec deux garçons hier soir, hmmm si je trouve de quoi montré ça au village, Konoha sera ravit ahah !

Écoute moi petite conne. Tu viens d'amorcer une guerre que tu perdra d'avance , et amèrement. Sors de mon établissement maintenant .

Ahah oui Hokage… Sama ahah. »

Avant que Tenten ne s'en aille Tsunade descendit les marches et sortit du bâtiment pour ce dirigé vers la société Nozuntawa qui était proche de l'entrée du village.

Arrivé devant la porte de cette immense bâtiment, Tsunade frappa *knock knock* un grand homme habillé de façon très élégante ouvrit la porte à Tsunade « Bonjour hokage, montez au 4eme étage vous y êtes attendue » Tsunade passa l'entré pour accéder aux marches et arriva au 4eme étage. Elle accéda ensuite au bureau de Mizuki, l'homme quel avait vu hier soir au stand de Ramen, « Bonjour Mizuki San.

Ah Hokage c'est donc vous. Entrez. Fermez la porte derrière vous je vous pris » A cette instant Tsunade ressentait une étrange sensation, comme si elle n'était plus reconnu désormais, c'était elle qui se déplaçait pour rendez vous, c'était à elle que l'on demandait de fermer la porte, et c'était elle qui était à la place du demandeur.

Tsunade pris alors place sur la chaise en face du bureau de Mizuki et attaqua direct dans le vif du sujet. « Mizuki San, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous n'avons plus le soutient de Nozuntawa ? Si dans deux mois vous n'êtes pas de retour avec nous Konoha sera en faillite et je serais destitué de mon rang d'Hokage.

Hokage… Votre parcours est des plus délicat, nous connaissons les antécédents de tout le monde, y compris les vôtres.

C'est-à-dire ?

Pas de panique laissez moi vous expliquer. Vous n'êtes pas une femme sérieuse en terme de payement, cela fait une année que l'on vous prêtes de grandes sommes sans en avoir revu ne serai ce que la couleur, vous comprenez donc bien que tant que cette dette ne sera pas payé, vous n'aurez pas notre appuie.

Écoutez, je suis en train d'investir de l'argent dans des sociétés qui seront bientôt très lucratives, vous ne pouvez pas nous lâcher maintenant !

Tant que la dette n'est pas remboursé, aucun appuie Hokage, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Il y à bien un moyen de s'entendre vous n'allez pas laisser Konoha à la dérive ! » Tsunade paniqué ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point elle s'était abaissée. Mizuki réfléchissant se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la fenêtres qui était derrière lui, sans un mot et se retourna enfin pour dire « J'ai bien quelque chose à vous proposer, mais c'est bien parce que Konoha nous tiens à cœur.

Dites moi, j'accepte d'avance .

Nous avons un collègue qui rencontre le Roi d'un pays dont vous ignorés sûrement l'existence, il est roi d'un pays qui ne fait pas partit du monde Ninja, un pays ou vous n'êtes pas connue. Mon collègue à besoin d'une partenaire pour se présenté devant le roi, c'est une coutume. Ce que je vous demande est simplement d'assister à un dîner Hokage Sama, rien de plus.

Bien entendu !

Bien, j'ai moi-même choisi au hasard le ninja qui vous accompagnera, Konohamaru fera la route avec vous,et une fois la bas vous vous séparerez.

Très bien très bien.

Je vous livre des demain du liquide pour financer le voyage, tenez ce papier, dessus est détailler la route pour ce pays, elle sera longue, je vous l'annonce d'avance.

Je ferais avec, je prépare mes affaires des ce soir pour partir demain.

Bien Hokage. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tsunade disposa, sortit du grand bâtiment sourire aux lèvres sachant que tout allait rentré dans l'ordre. Elle se dirigea chez elle, pour tout préparé, et, ce préparé pour la soirée de ce soir.

 **Retour sur Sasuke et Kushina**

Kushina un verre de thé frais dans chaque main et toujours aussi nue, retourna vers Sasuke pour lui donne un verre. « Voilà Sasuke » dit elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. « Tu sais, tu me surprends vraiment comme garçon, j'espère q tu viendra me voir très souvent.

Hmm ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kushina, c'est bien ce que j'ai en tête et… » d'un coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit , pour laisser apercevoir Naruto qui rentrait d'après les courses les sacs en mains « Maman je suis… » il aperçu alors sa mère complètement nue, sur les genoux de Sasuke. Naruto pris alors sur lui, et se rappela de la conversation qu'il eut hier avec sa mère lorsqu'un détail le perturba, en plus de la situation… « Pourquoi est ce que… tu est recouverte de son sperme maman ?

Narutoooo franchement, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles s'il te plaît, c'est pas évident pour ta maman.

Oui mais.. » soudain lorsque Naruto argumentait avec sa mère, Sasuke passa doucement sa main entre les cuisses de Kushina, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la repousse discrètement. Sasuke lui chuchota alors très discrètement à l'oreille « Si tu veux que je revienne…laisse toi faire »

Il repassa alors encore un fois sa main sur sa cuisse, pour en la caressant, accéder à son vagin qui était alors invisible à Naruto puisque Kushina avait les jambes serrées. Sasuke commença à la caressé entre les jambes, et elle en était très sensible elle ouvrit alors tout doucement ses jambes par réflexe tout en continuant à argumenté avec son fils. Sasuke tout en la caressant pris alors son sein droit dans la bouche pour le mordiller.

« Tu sais quand même qu… MAIS ! Pourquoi tu le laisse te faire ça ?! Je suis pas si bête ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » Naruto voyait alors sa mère assise sur Sasuke, les jambes complètement écartées pour que Sasuke s'amuse avec son vagin et ses seins.

Kushina ne put répondre, trop d'excitation qu'elle en agrippa les cheveu de Sasuke en se mordant les lèvres. Et soudain Sasuke arrêta net.

« Nan Kushina tu sais quoi, Naruto à raison, occupons nous directement de ton problème » Sasuke se leva alors, laissant Kushina se glisser jusqu'au sol, à genoux devant lui.

« Suces moi maintenant. Comme ça c'est mieux Naruto ?» Kushina était alors en pleine fellation, devant son fils dupé.

« J…je.. euh.. »

« Le mieux c'est de faire sa vite, ta mère aime bien quand je la maltraite un peu. Du coup elle fait un meilleur travail et on en finit plus vite. Tu peux sucer mieux que ça petite chienne »

Sasuke attrapa la tête de Kushina pour la stabilisé et enchaîna les coups de reins. « Glurpp Hgnnh Hugnn Ghnnn Ghnnn » c'était un peu trop pour Kushina, mais parfait pour Sasuke, il y était aller tellement vite qu'il allait déjà jouir.

« Kushina n'en perds pas une goûte, montre à Naruto que nous somme sérieux » Il retira alors sa bite d'une main, attrapa Kushina par les cheveux de l'autre ,qui Elle, ouvrit la bouche et tirant la langue.

Sasuke lui envoya tout en direction du visage sous les yeux de Naruto , et fit exprès de raté sa bouche, Kushina avant le visage pleine de sperme elle en pouvait presque pas ouvrir les yeux et dit alors « Sasuke ?!

Kushina désolé. Il faut qu'on recommence… Mais ta bouche ne suffira plus maintenant pour que je sois dur à nouveau… Naruto tu comprends bien que… ?

Heu.. si tu fais… ça pour elle… oui j'imagine que…

Je suis rassuré d'avoir ton accord alors »

Sasuke aida alors Kushina à se relever pour la jeter sur le canapé la positionnant à quatres pattes et entra le tiers de sa bite semi dure dans son cul.

A ce moment la Naruto monta à l'étage , fous de rage, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Sasuke se retira alors de Kushina « Ahahahahah j'y crois pas.

-Ne t'en moques pas Sasuke, il est très perturbé, on aurait pas du faire ça devant lui.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne plus ?

\- Ah ! Bien sur que non ihih. » Kushina lui sourit « je vais me laver, ,j'ai des choses à préparer, je comptes sur toi pour ce soir.

\- hmm ok, peut être à ce soir alors. »

Sasuke se revêtit alors que l'eau de la douche pour Kushina coulait, et il sortit, allant en direction de la maison de Tsunade.


End file.
